Phantom Daze
by MissJinny
Summary: Complete. AU, slight OOC-iness PiccoloVegeta YAOI. Don't like it, don't read it. Ch 12: finally a little loving...
1. Chapter One: Songs of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, this piece of Fiction was solely created for entertainment value on a non-monetary earning level. Sorta OOC-y ness, but that's up to the reader to decide fully. I tried my damnedest to keep them in character as much as possible...well for a yaoi fiction anyway.   
  
A/N: Special thanks to Nelly for giving me the pairing idea. (Hope you like it Nelly!) Also part of my esteem goes to Ted Keegan for his AMAZING vocals at the Phantom play I so thankfully got to view in Boston. Don't worry, only the first couple chapters actually deal with the play itself, the rest revolves around personal themes I've dredged up from the music and performance to twist at my whim to make "this here" fanfiction.  
  
Pairings: Vegeta x Piccolo YAOI!!! No likey -- No read! Easy as it get's folks. Actual yaoi not for a few chapters yet, sorry guys, have to set up some plot you know.  
  
"..." Denotes speaking  
  
_..._ Denotes thought  
  
^...^ Denotes the few lyrics that are in the first chapter.  
  
Phantom Daze  
  
He paced, cape flittering about his legs as he tried his best not to wring his hands in anticipation. "Christine" runs by, adjusting her costume and sees him standing in a nervous stupor. Giving him a big smile and thumbs up she rushes off to help the others get ready. He could hear the people filing in, _What the hell was I thinking? I don't like people, and now I voluntarily put myself in front of hundreds of them._ With a shaky grunt he runs a hand down his bone white face and glares at his reflection in the mirror. _Everyone is going to be watching me, waiting for me to make a mistake...hell I'll probably trip over my own damned cape._ "Christine" shuffles by again, stopping to help him with his makeup. It was her fault to begin with. Her real name was Anne, she had caught him one night humming on the roof and after getting over her initial fright she asked him to sing. He never thought much of it, everyone had a voice but he had never been complimented so strongly before. After all a voice is something everyone has right? The directors had shown him differently, after singing only two bars he felt humiliated. The women in the front row had tears in their eyes and the director told him to stop only after he just started. He turned to leave, a deep blush on his cheeks when the women in the front leapt to their feet with applause and Anne came running from offstage and latched on to him in a fit of giggles.  
  
  
  
Anne had been the sole reason to stay, he enjoyed singing, but never in front of others. A stagehand ran by, swinging a clipboard and yelling about the curtain. Forcing the butterflies in his stomach to stop twirling, he tugs an invisible wrinkle from his cape and pulls the mask down across his face. The orchestra stops tuning and for the first time he peaks to the audience, a packed house. Panic grips his chest and he thinks for the umpteenth time, _Kami, what the hell am I doing here?_  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Vegeta hurry up or we're going to be late!" Vegeta fiddled with his bowtie and swore to himself. Bulma had begged him to take her to this opera and he had blatantly refused until she explained that Yamcha had backed out of their date. Feeling a sort of compassion as he had stood her up numerous times and he knew that Yamcha would get a rise out of learning the ex-couple had gone out, Vegeta had begrudgingly accepted. Now he mentally kicked himself as she screamed at him from the main floor. He never liked to dress up, he always felt constricted. To make things worse, he had asked Trunks what an opera was in a round about way and gotten an answer he didn't like.  
  
Running a gloved hand across his spikes, Vegeta stalked into the hallway, "Dammit woman I'm coming!" Slamming the door shut he thudded down the stairs and walked past the fuming woman who stood glaring at her watch and tapping her foot. Ignoring her, he walked out the front door with a scowl.  
  
They arrived late, just as Bulma had shouted at him repeatedly in the car. She stepped from the car and walked quickly to her family's private box, Vegeta following with a small smirk. Sitting in the high-backed chair, Vegeta set his feet on the rim until Bulma slapped them down. Growling, he slumped forward with his eyes on the stage at the dancing and singing in front of him. It wasn't nearly as unpleasant as Trunks had told him it would be, it reminded him vaguely of the blood plays he had watched on Vegetasei as a boy. Sitting up with a little more interest he watched the characters intently, trying to pick up the storyline he was missing. Bulma watched his settling and sighed in relaxation.  
  
The stage lights dimmed and everyone clapped. Vegeta came out of his reverie and frowned, he was actually starting to enjoy himself and now it seemed the show was over. As he stood, Bulma hissed at him, "Vegeta sit down! Where are you going?!" As the lights came up and people clapped again, Vegeta sat with simple grace and ignored the glares from the other side of the box. A new character rose from the set and Vegeta eyed him carefully, it seemed the evildoer had arrived. _About time something interesting happened._  
  
Gliding to the center of the stage, the man seemed to freeze under the lights. The orchestra hesitated before starting again, Vegeta suppressed a deep laugh at the poor fool sweating himself on the main floor. As the violins started again, the man seemed to snap out of himself and spread his arms before him. Vegeta grinned, settling back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look at that fool, like a deer caught in the headlights." Bulma slapped his arm.   
  
The man on stage turned, looking up at their box. Vegeta could have sworn he was staring right at him. The man on stage took a deep breath and a luscious deep tenor resonated across the stage. Eyes widening slightly, Vegeta sat up and leaned over the balcony, resting his chin in his hands. The words blew breathy across the audience, Vegeta could hear dozens of sighs from woman below him and one from Bulma as her eyes sheened over and she clasped her hands to her chest. Grunting, he turned back and watched as the "Phantom" skittered across the stage and then vanished in a plume of smoke. Feminine squeals echoed as thunderous applause ripped. Vegeta clapped, slow at first but then more, the man had a talent he had to give him that.   
  
*~*~*  
  
As the lights came up, he stood in their brilliance and froze. He couldn't see their faces, but he could see silhouettes of numerous bodies, row after row of them. Some invisible force clamped his mouth shut. _Kami, I can't do this..._ The orchestra faltered before starting again, he saw Anne from the corner of his eye, as she was biting the tips of her fingers. The audience shifted uncomfortably, a blush starts to heat his face.  
  
A scoffing to his right makes him look up, _Oh, Kami, no! Why is he here?_ He could feel the sweat prickle the back of his neck. He turned to stare, _Ignorant bastard, he's used to being the center of attention. Hell if he isn't he throws a tantrum. Fool!? Fool am I? Fuck you Vegeta, I'll show you..._ Moving, he can feel his lungs open up and with that deep breath he began to sing. He watches the balcony intently, the face he watches changes into a look of wonder. With a small grin, he takes another breath and belts as best he can, the audience sighing and gasping. Resisting the urge to turn and see what makes them react so much he walks swiftly to his cued spot and is enveloped in smoke.   
  
The audience explodes into applause. Pulling the mask from his face he lets out a deep breath. Anne runs around, smiling broadly. Without saying a word she runs back to the curtain, waiting for her turn to dance onto the stage. Removing the plugs from his ears he grimaces as the flutes pipe up. Replacing them he swears, "How and the fuck can they listen to those things?" Looking at his face in the mirror he notices a small patch of green is showing through the brilliant white makeup. The audience would never notice, dipping his fingers into the white paint he slathers it over the stark color of his skin with a bitter smile. Hell if he was going to take a chance with Vegeta in the balcony. Besides, his favorite song was coming and would be damned if Vegeta would ruin it for him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
The scenes passed and everytime the Phantom graced the stage, Bulma noticed Vegeta stiffen and watch with rapt fascination. She wanted to giggle as he watched with wide orbs and his mouth opened slightly and breathing at a faster rate. If she didn't know any better she would have thought Vegeta found him exciting, in more than a singer/audience kind of way. Watching in her own enjoyment she caught herself with the same look at points though, the new tenor they had found for the Phantom was phenomenal. After almost every lengthy piece he sang she could hear women sigh with pleasure. His voice was rich and it reached to such a bassy depth that Bulma was sure that he could do more with his voice than what he had shown. Smiling at Vegeta as he applauded, "He's quite amazing isn't he?"  
  
Vegeta glowered at her, still clapping, "He's not hard to listen too." He settled back in his chair. He was amazing, and Vegeta was thoroughly amazed. There was something in his voice, a soft pain that edged the songs that made them so real. Vegeta watched him constantly, sometimes not even seeing the other characters until he had left the stage.  
  
"You're going to love the next part." Bulma sighed, looking at the stage. Vegeta watched her queerly for a moment before he sat straight again, the Phantom stood at the center of layers of candles all shimmering. "Christine" stood in front of him, looking around her in awe. When the Phantom lay a hand on her cheek and began to sing, Vegeta felt the world start to fall beneath his feet.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Anne stood in front of Piccolo, feeling confident behind his makeup and costume. His favorite song was here, and he was going to enjoy it. He watched Anne act beautifully, as though she were Alice waking in wonderland. Piccolo had watched Vegeta now and then during the acts to gauge his reaction. He was surprised to see him snap to attention whenever Anne was onstage, but he understood that she had a strong stage presence. Hell whenever they went offstage, the applause was thunderous. Piccolo knew that Vegeta enjoyed his singing though, he could see him with his mouth agape. Piccolo frowned, it was just like him to take the wind out of his sails, it must be hard for him to imagine someone being better than him at something.  
  
As the music started softly, he could feel his heartbeat slow. Every move he made was graceful with deliberate slowness and poise. The words had connected deeply with him the first time he had heard them, they seemed to fit his changed dark world where he turned his cheek to fight along side his former enemies. Smiling softly up at Vegeta he took a breath, vowing he wouldn't look at him again, he wouldn't ruin this song.  
  
  
  
^Nighttime sharpens heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes and stirs imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses helpless to resist the notes I write, the power of the music of the night.^ Piccolo couldn't resist, he looked up to see Vegeta nearly drooling, clutching the balcony. He resisted a smile.  
  
^...grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender. Hearing is believing, music is deceiving. Hard as lightening, soft as candle light...^ Cocking his head slightly, Piccolo could have sworn he heard a crack.  
  
^...close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth, and the truth isn't what you want to see...^ a sharper, louder crack comes from the same direction. Trying not to break his concentration, Piccolo looks at Anne and watches her face.  
  
^Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Close your eyes and let music set you free!...only then can you belong to me. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write...You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night!^  
  
Holding the note strong, the candles slowly fade out. The audience sits in soft rapture, Anne is looking up at him with tears in her eyes trying her best not to let them fall. A loud snap and Piccolo's head jerks toward it. His mouth goes slack, Vegeta clasped the oak so hard it had split and splintered in his hands. He stares intently at the stage, his eyes far away. The audience stands in an abrupt ovation. Vegeta shakes his head and his eyes catch Piccolo's, his gaze making Piccolo shift uncomfortably. The lights dim and they leave the stage, Piccolo swears softly to himself, _Does he know it's me? Kami what am I going to do?_ 


	2. Chapter Two: Start of an Infatuation

Intermission brought with it a chance for Vegeta to go outside for a moment. Watching his breath puff in the cool air, Vegeta picked splinters from his gloves and frowned. He didn't know what had come over him but he knew that he had to meet the Phantom, there was no way the baka humans could sing like that. Bulma was blistering mad at him, having to pay for the box to be refurbished but they were allowed to remain at Vegeta's stern request. The manager had blanched and told them 'of course they could stay for the rest of the show'. Satisfied, Vegeta heard the people moving back to the theatre and took a longer stride to get to his seat before the curtain opened again. _How repulsive, the prince of all saiyajin fawning over a masked weakling. So he can sing? So what?_ Content with his mystified anger he sat and scowled at the stage, bent on not being made a fool again. It didn't last long however, as soon as the Phantom stepped to the stage and opened his vocals, the prince was lost again and watched the object of his growing affection and agitation taunt him with ease.  
  
  
  
As the scenes passed, Vegeta felt himself sigh whenever the Phantom would finish a chorus. It was amazing how that deep honeyed voice had snapped onto his brain and squeezed his heart with each wrenching note. It made him angry, but curious as to what it was exactly that made the man so appealing, if it was his voice alone. On as close an inspection as he could get from his distance, Vegeta noticed the large muscled build underneath the cloak and the aura of a man who knows his strength. Apparently there was more and more to like about this "Phantom".  
  
With the last disappearance of the Phantom, Vegeta clapped along with the rest as the cast came to take their curtain. When the Phantom came forward and bowed in deep grace, Vegeta got to his feet with the rest of the audience and stopped himself from bellowing and settled on a catcall whistle. Shocked, the Phantom up righted and looked right at him again, Vegeta wasn't sure if his mind had played tricks on him, but he could have sworn the Phantom had watched him during the whole show. With a Cheshire cat's grin, Vegeta whistled again, making sure the Phantom knew it was him. Bulma slapped at him, a scowl on her face. "Vegeta, you don't whistle after an opera!" Not caring Vegeta continued to clap until the Phantom stepped back and the curtain closed for the last time.  
  
Moving catlike, Vegeta avoided the crowds and found himself graciously being let backstage as the manager recognized him. Stalking around he saw "Christine" and halted her. "You, where is the Phantom?" Suppressing a smile, Anne shook her head.  
  
"He's already left. He doesn't like to stick around much. He doesn't like crowds." With a small laugh she made to turn away but Vegeta's hand closed around her wrist and swung her back around to face him.  
  
"Then where has he gone?"   
  
"I don't know, he's rather private so I never bothered to ask." Wrenching her wrist free she walked away quickly. Vegeta growled as he walked around backstage, there was no way the man could have left so soon, the show just now ended! Huffing he pushed through the rest of the cast as he knocked open dressing room doors, hearing a cacophony of screams and yells. At the back was a small dresser, Vegeta recognized the clothes that the Phantom wore hanging upon hooks. He must have been gone then. Sighing in defeat, Vegeta turned to leave but snatched up the Phantom's mask as he did, leaving the others of the show gasping and glowering at his back.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The sound of the waterfall had never sounded so welcome. After shedding what little wardrobe wasn't his, Piccolo left quickly. He didn't want to meet anyone at an after-show-party, he just wanted to meditate his nerves away. Dipping his hands in the water, he washed off the paling makeup and began to wonder about Vegeta. Did he really know? He'd have to kill him, that's all there was to it. Kami knows he didn't have enough power but he would find a way if he had to. Kami also knew he didn't want to. It was a sobering realization, he had found an infatuation with the small prince some time ago. Piccolo only assumed why it had happened, another sour soul trapped on the earth and then finding a resolve to stay. There was an odd similarity in their background, he only assumed that it drew him to the man. "What would he do if he ever found out? Scoff, or gag and then beat me to death. I can't say I'd blame him...hell before I came to terms with it I would have done it for him." Piccolo shook his head and punched at the water.  
  
Standing and removing his clothes he pondered further. "But what if he isn't disgusted, what if he always knew...what if he felt the same?" With a small growl Piccolo kicked off a shoe and watched it embed itself in a tree. "Enough." Trying his best to put the thoughts aside, Piccolo dove into the pool of water. Floating on his back in a reflection of stars he sighed, he didn't fit in with the humans or his own race, forget about even trying to with the saiyajin. Growing up solely on earth had its own effects on him over the many years. He had noticed sometime when Goku was first married and ChiChi was pregnant with Gohan that his body was going through physical changes. His race was all of a "male" persuasion and he discovered he was growing genitals to help him adapt to his surroundings on earth. He was confused and shocked to say the least, but he couldn't discuss it with anyone, he was an outcast from both worlds and he didn't take ridicule lightly. His fears had calmed over time, with Goku's friendship and his comfort with his own nudity Piccolo had taken notice and learned what he had needed to without asking a single question.  
  
Kicking his feet he pushed his way toward the middle of the pool and closed his eyes, letting the light waves push him at their will.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Vegeta stood panting, the glaring red lights of the gravity room casting harsh shadows over his features. Sweat dripped down his jaw and puddled lightly at his feet, evaporating only seconds after touching the floor. They had gotten home less than an hour ago, Bulma was quite pleased with the evening save for the box being busted. She was now listening to Yamcha's apologies and "please forgive me's" in the living room. Vegeta had left the room disgusted, knowing that she would give in to him for the millionth time. He decided to work out some of his irate mood in the GR, hoping it would keep his mind from the Phantom. Unfortunately, the harder he worked and the more he concentrated, the harder the thoughts pushed back into his head. He needed to find out who the blasted man was.  
  
Deciding he was only wasting his time, Vegeta lowered the gravity and waited for the machine to unlock the door. Stalking through the halls he ignored the soft cries and pants that echoed down the halls to him. He couldn't stay here and listen to this. Growling in frustration he was at a loss for what to do. A small smirk curled his lip, "I'll go get Kakkarot for an evening spar." With his mind set, Vegeta left Capsule Corps bound for the small teapot house nestled in the forest.  
  
Considering there was no moon, the evening was brilliant with billions of stars. Vegeta had placed the stolen mask in a dresser drawer, slightly embarrassed by his thievery but too enthralled with its mystery to let it go. The domed house loomed into view and he slowly leveled to the ground. Taking quick strides to the door he was about to knock when a startled deer shot past him and into the thick forest. Surprised, Vegeta grinned and thought a moment before taking off after it through the forest. It had been a long time since he had hunted, and it would serve as a good distraction and a decent enough workout to keep his mind at bay. Moving silently through the treetops, Vegeta felt free and quite pleased even though he no longer hunted after the buck. Settling himself in a large maple, he sat on his haunches and looked down at a wild boar sleeping in the thicket. With a wide grin, he dove down onto the beast and clamped his strong hands around its throat, squeezing, bent on ripping the throat out of the hog. Something out of the ordinary caught his ears and he tensed, the hog squirmed out of his grasp and disappeared into the depths of the forest. Crouched on the balls of his feet, Vegeta cocked his head to the side and listened intently. A soft line of music met his ears and caressed his mind. "Impossible..."  
  
As quietly as before, Vegeta leapt through the trees, following the sound of the luscious tenor. Resting at the base of a large waterfall, Vegeta looked around himself intently. The voice was coming from the water, but there was something vaguely familiar about this place. Crouching lower to the ground, Vegeta watched as the voice stopped momentarily, and came to life again with a breach of water. Staring at the figure, he couldn't quite see. Heart pounding in his ears, Vegeta dared scuttle closer, then his eyes widened. "The Namek?!" Clamping his mouth shut, he sat stone still as Piccolo ceased singing and stiffened. _Curse my mouth and his hearing!_ Water ran in rivulet's down Piccolo's broad back, Vegeta cursed himself and suddenly wished he had Kakkarot's instant transmission technique.  
  
Turning slowly, Piccolo kept his eyes closed, wishing against all deities that he hadn't heard what he knew he had. When he finished turning, he looked down slowly and opened his eyes. There, sitting on his haunches in the brush with one hand clasped over his mouth sat Vegeta. Piccolo felt his insides run cold before the fire burnt in his cheeks. Trying his best to ignore his nudity, Piccolo glared, "What do you want, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta sat in stunned silence. It was impossible wasn't it? There was no way the Namek could sing, let alone sing so beautifully. And he'd be damned if he was having these twisted emotions for a fellow Z warrior. Standing quickly after being addressed, Vegeta composed himself and crossed his arms. "What business is it of yours, Namek?"  
  
Piccolo grunted, suddenly finding himself terribly uncomfortable standing naked before the man he had watched quietly for years. "Well, seeing as how this is where I stay, I find it odd that you would come all this way to watch me swim _naked_." He nearly choked on the last word, and was thankful for the dim sky lighting that kept his deep blush hidden in shadows.  
  
"I was hunting. How was I supposed to know you stayed out here?" Vegeta snorted, "Besides, everyone knows you've got nothing to hide, you're just a ...Namek?" As he spoke Vegeta's eyes had followed the path of his discussion and rested on the very phallic object where he believed there should be nothing. Opening and closing his mouth several times, Vegeta couldn't think of a retort.  
  
Taking confidence in Vegeta's discomfort, Piccolo sneered, "Like what you see?" Vegeta's head snapped up in shock before he glared and took off into the night sky. Piccolo stood for another moment, staring at the sky where Vegeta had disappeared. "I'm going to regret that one..." With a deep sigh, Piccolo materialized a set of clothing and levitated to his normal spot beside the waterfall. Crossing his legs lotus style, he dared not think of what Vegeta was going to tell the others. 


	3. Chapter Three: Beware the Rain

A week had passed and Piccolo had seen neither hide nor hair of Vegeta, much to his enjoyment and secret disappointment. He had seen Goku and Gohan several times but neither had mentioned the late night awakening or his recent interest in singing opera. Trunks' birthday however, had rolled around and everyone was invited to a grand party at the Briefs' for his big 18th birthday party. All of the Sons had pestered him bad enough so that Piccolo had agreed to go. Now that the time had come however, Piccolo began to get nervous. Kami only knew if Vegeta had planned on doing something evil with his newfound information, personally he didn't want to stay long enough to find out.  
  
  
  
When Piccolo arrived, most of the guests had already gathered and were sitting around tables laughing and retelling old war stories. Trunks walked around getting his fair share of congratulations and birthday noogies, but it didn't seem to affect him much as he smiled and laughed along with the rest of them.  
  
Bulma noticed Piccolo standing a fair distance away, leaning against a large tree in the yard. Assuming he was just up to his normal private self she waved from where she was and continued on her way. Piccolo had seen her, and knew that Kami was watching after him at least for the time being. He didn't want to talk to anybody, he was quite content to hold up the tree and watch from his distance. Besides that, every time he saw any one of them he was reminded of Vegeta and the impromptu peeping. It seemed his light purple hue was going to stay for a while.  
  
The sky slowly grayed, and a large clap of thunder gave a seconds warning to the impending rain. As the fat drops began to beat the ground, Bulma squealed. "Oh my gosh! Everybody grab something and help me move this stuff inside!" Quickly the gang had picked up everything and rushed it inside before anything got ruined, Goku dragging a table of food with one hand and mountain of gifts in the other. Piccolo walked slowly toward the building and glared up at the sky. It seemed Kami wasn't with him after all. When he entered the house, everyone was shaking the rainwater from their shoulders and laughed at everyone's expense. Piccolo stood in the entryway, unsure of what he was going to do now that it was harder to keep out of everyone's direct line of vision. Walking soundlessly to the back of the room, Piccolo leaned against the wall, unaware of the staircase that wound behind him.  
  
"Vegeta! There you are!" Bulma chirped. Piccolo stiffened, but he couldn't see the saiyajin anywhere. Someone tapped his shoulder, turning with a start, Piccolo nearly plowed over Vegeta who had stepped off of the stairs and was waiting for the Namek to move.   
  
With a grin, Vegeta looked up at the towering Namek, "Move out of the way, Namek. And quite dripping on me." Vegeta pushed through and walked into the room taking note on where would be the best place to sit. Piccolo scowled at his back and moved to sit in front of a large window. He pulled his rain soaked cape and turban from his head and set them with a hollow thump beside him on the floor. He sat in his normal positioning, pretending to meditate but listened to everyone's conversation. Lightening snapped behind him and thunder rumbled across the top of Capsule Corps.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Vegeta heard the others outside before the rain had started. He could smell it in the air and feel the electricity building. Normally he would have been outside belittling them and making them move the things before it rained but he sat on his bed with the Phantom mask in his hands. He still couldn't quite get over that Piccolo was the mysterious being. Vegeta had contemplated telling the others and watching the Namek squirm as everyone gawked at him. He knew that Bulma would most certainly make him sing, it would be entertaining. For some reason though, Vegeta had decided against it, for now. When the thunder clapped and the rain began to fall he heard their squeals and snorted, now they would crowd the downstairs dining room. He despised close quarters more than anything unless he was by himself.   
  
He saw Piccolo long before the others since he stood directly in his way and his broad bulk blocked the view of the room. Vegeta had contemplated ploughing through and even going back upstairs and taking the long way around. Just seeing the mammoth made him hear the chords of beautiful songs and envision the unbelievable scene of nights past. Vegeta decided that no one would make him turn tail and as he touched Piccolo's shoulder his mind nearly shut down when he turned. He wasn't sure why he had reacted so strongly, maybe he was waiting for him to sing? His composure came quickly and he moved through without giving the Namek a second glance.  
  
Now he stood across the room, leaning into a doorway and watching his son unwrap useless presents and thank whomever it was from. Vegeta grew increasingly bored and silently cursed the rain that made the dozens of people cram into the house. You would have thought since the place was so big they would have chosen a better room. Reading people's faces to pass the time, Vegeta watched as Gohan played with his daughter. The boy looked genuinely happy and he appeared to be a great father. Moving on he looked at Yamcha and suppressed a snarl. Even though the breakup was mutual Vegeta didn't like the idea of the womanizer harming Bulma in any way. She was the mother of his children after all. After several minutes, he realized a face was missing and found it sitting in front of a bay window. The lightening that flashed caught Piccolo's sharp features. Vegeta noticed with a snort that he had removed his wet cloak. It was also a rare sight to see the Namek without the weighted objects on. Normally only in battle would he remove them. Now, Vegeta took his time looking at Piccolo's alien beauty; the flawless skin held not one scar, and high cheekbones left an angled ageing that kept the Namek looking youthful over all these years. One thing piqued Vegeta's curiosity though, two antennae hung away from his face and for some reason they only added to his alien looks.  
  
A harsh boom of thunder sounded over the house, everyone jumped and giggled as the rain picked up pace. Piccolo however held onto his ears with a grimace. The noise of nature was just as bad as the instruments he insulted. Grunting, he removed his hands and heard a high ringing that nearly split his head in two. Bulma noticed Vegeta staring off away from the table and saw his attention riveted to Piccolo who was now standing holding his head with one long-fingered hand. Walking toward him, Bulma rested her hand on his forearm and saw the grimace of pain on his face. "Piccolo? Are you alright?"  
  
Piccolo looked at her through squinting eyes, her voice barely audible over the intense ringing. He opened his mouth to respond when Vegeta loomed into view. "Of course he's not alright, he's a Namek." Piccolo growled low and started a retort but the bass of his own voice fed the noise that bounced around in his head. Grunting and squeezing his eyes shut, Piccolo nearly dropped to one knee and grasped at his throbbing head with both hands.  
  
"Vegeta, I think he's really in pain!" Bulma's eyes grew wide as sweat started to run down Piccolo's jaw.  
  
"How very observant of you!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Come on Namek, there's reliever somewhere upstairs." Vegeta started up the stairs and turned when he saw Piccolo taking small steps with his eyes still screwed shut. Others had noticed the predicament and looked as though they were starting to worry. Huffing, Vegeta grasped Piccolo by the collar of his gi and hauled him up the stairs behind him. "Honestly, you can't even walk up stairs?"  
  
Stopping outside of his room, Vegeta hauled Piccolo in behind him and let him go before walking to the bathroom across the room. Piccolo slumped to the floor when Vegeta came back, holding a small bottle. Unscrewing the cap, Vegeta dumped the contents into his palm. Growling, Vegeta picked up the solitary pill and glared at it. "Dammit, hold this, I'll go get another bottle." Piccolo looked at the small pill in his hand and popped it into his mouth. He had never taken any medicine before, it was a unique experience. Chewing the pill the bitter taste sapped the fluid from his mouth. As quickly as he had swallowed it however, it seemed to take effect and the throbbing slowly subsided to a dull ache though the ringing remained. Piccolo stood and smacked his lips, he really needed some water. Stepping toward the bathroom, Piccolo was relieved to see a small sink and quickly let the cool liquid flow into his palm and greedily slurped to his hearts content. Turning the water off he stepped out of the bath and looked around the small room. If he wasn't feeling so shitty, he might have blushed being inside Vegeta's bedroom. As it was there wasn't much to look at, there were very little personal effects besides a picture of his children and a torn training suit thrown over the foot of the bed.   
  
Walking out of the room, Piccolo turned to shut the door when something oddly familiar caught his attention. Flicking the light back on, Piccolo walked back into the room and picked up the mask he had worn several days before. At first he thought it must have been a souvenir from the show, but when he placed it to his face it fit all too perfectly. A growing realization pushed into his mind and he gasped. The thumping of feet in the doorway vibrated under his feet and Piccolo turned to see Vegeta in the doorway with his mouth open. The bottle of pills fell from his hand and rolled to a stop at Piccolo's feet. A flash of lightening and another deep boom rang, the lights flickered and shut off entirely. Piccolo gripped his head and growled, the new assault had brought back the glaring ring to new levels. Piccolo watched as Vegeta walked further into the room, his face entirely hidden in the fresh darkness. He could see the small prince clenching and unclenching his fists and watched his mouth as he spoke, from the tense look on his features Piccolo was almost glad he couldn't hear him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Vegeta found a new bottle of aspirin in the hall bathroom, but it had taken him nearly five minutes to get the damned plastic seal off of the blasted thing. He never even thought of the consequences of leaving Piccolo alone in his room, the damned Namek couldn't even stand let alone go through his personal items. When he walked back to his room he knew exactly what he was holding long before he turned. Vegeta's mind raced, trying to think of an excuse but anger bubbled over instead.  
  
The lights flickered and the new peal of thunder must have hurt like hell judging by the reaction on Piccolo's face, but Vegeta didn't care. "Who gave you the right to go through my things? You're damned lucky I haven't killed you yet." As he spoke, Vegeta glared at the Namek, but either Piccolo didn't care or he hadn't heard a word. Vegeta's face changed slightly, "Are you listening to me?" Piccolo watched his lips and knew from Vegeta's expression that it was a question.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, I can't hear you." Piccolo spoke a little too loudly. Vegeta's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. Vegeta snatched the mask from Piccolo's hand.  
  
"You're certain you can't hear me?" Vegeta watched Piccolo's face for reaction, but he only looked confused and a little annoyed. "I took this you know, the night I watched you sing." Vegeta spoke low and careful, still not trusting that the Namek couldn't hear him and making sure that no one else would either. "You were very moving." Vegeta looked down at the mask in his hand and ran a thumb across the plaster cheekbone. Piccolo watched him carefully, trying to understand what he was saying but couldn't. He did notice the change in Vegeta's demeanor, and the way he handled the mask in his hands. Vegeta looked back up, directly into Piccolo's eyes. "It was beautiful, speaking right to my soul." Vegeta gave a sour laugh, "And now that I know it was you, it makes it more direct, more personal."   
  
Piccolo frowned, why did Vegeta have to mock him? He hadn't gotten more than three full sentences from the man for the years he'd known him, and now he didn't seem to want to stop talking. There was something in his body language that bothered him too, like Vegeta was sharing some important, personal information but he couldn't understand a word. He had always wanted to be Vegeta's confidant, thinking those damn 'what if?' questions but never believed for a moment they would ever come true. Piccolo cursed his hearing, cursed the storm and cursed Vegeta for picking this damned moment. Piccolo knew, this was exactly why he was speaking, because of his predicament and it made his mouth taste bitter.  
  
"After that concert I couldn't get those damned songs out of my head." Vegeta grew somber and sat on the edge of his bed, looking solely at the pale mask. Piccolo watched him sit and stared at his lips, hoping that he could understand something, anything. "Then, when I found you singing, dripping wet and naked I could have been dreaming. There are a lot of things I don't know about you, Namek, and for some Kami-forsaken reason that bothers me." When he finished, Vegeta looked up at Piccolo, waiting for a snippy retort. The confusion and frustration on Piccolo's face reminded him that he didn't hear a thing he had said. Scowling, Vegeta stood and tossed the mask at the foot of the bed and stalked toward the door.  
  
Piccolo looked at the mask and then watched as Vegeta began to leave. Piccolo opened his mouth but closed it again and thought hard for a moment. Vegeta glared at him, waiting for him to leave his room so that he could lock it. Picking up the bottle at his feet, Piccolo looked up at Vegeta and walked out. Vegeta slammed the door shut and locked it, stomping down the hallway. "Vegeta," Piccolo's voice was slightly quieter and a little more hoarse than normal, Vegeta glanced at him over his shoulder and kept walking. "All you have to do is ask."  
  
Stopping dead in the hallway, Vegeta turned, his face stark red and his shoulders shaking. "You've heard everything I've said? How dare you make a fool of me!" Spittle flew from his lips and Vegeta restrained himself from beating the hell out the Namek where he stood.  
  
Piccolo took an intense look of contemplation before answering, "I didn't...I think I've learned quite quickly, how to read lips." 


	4. Chapter Four: A Prince's Realization

Bulma set down the scope and flipped through some paperwork. Piccolo sat in a lab chair, Vegeta in the back of the room with his arms folded over his chest and Goku trying his damndest to get Piccolo to tell him why Vegeta was so angry. Sitting down in front of him with a book of paper, Bulma got Piccolo's attention and handed him a sheet. "You have damage to your eardrums. It will heal properly, but you won't get full hearing back for a couple weeks." Piccolo looked up from the note, a light sheen of sweat covering his face. Bulma gave a small apologetic shrug and left to go back to Trunks' party.   
  
  
  
Goku looked confused until Piccolo quietly relayed the writing. Goku spoke calmly to him, but far too quickly for Piccolo to grasp before he too left to join the festivities. Vegeta stalked from the back of the room and followed Goku into the hall but stopped beside the door. Piccolo hadn't gotten up, he was still sitting and rereading the paper. Vegeta watched from the shadows as Piccolo looked around himself to see if anyone was there before he put a hand to his throat. Closing his eyes, Piccolo started to hum softly, his deep bass filling the room. Vegeta watched in the hall, his eyes widening slightly at the sound. Clearing his throat, Piccolo began to hum a stanza. It started out beautiful, but soon soured. Vegeta hissed in a breath and watched as Piccolo dropped the hand from his throat and opened his eyes. They were glassy and held a faraway look. With a deep rumbling sigh, Piccolo dropped his head into his hand and sat without movement for nearly ten minutes. Vegeta debated on whether to go in or not, when Piccolo stood and materialized a new cape and turban.   
  
Vegeta ran on ahead of him and mingled quickly, he wasn't sure how the Namek would take his intrusion, especially after losing his hearing and control of his vocals in the same day. Piccolo came up the stairs moments later and nodded to the room as everyone watched him leave. Bulma had told them all what happened, now Piccolo would probably get more sympathy than he would want. And he wanted none.  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
No one had seen Piccolo for nearly three days, which wasn't unusual, but with the recent turn of events it made them start to worry. Goku, amazingly, was the one to satiate all of their fears by telling them that Piccolo was in his normal spot somewhere by his waterfall. At Piccolo's request, he didn't mention the Namek's attempts to sing. He hadn't heard it at the house, but had gone looking for Piccolo after a while in concern for his friend.   
  
Piccolo had grudgingly told him about everything and made Goku swear that he wouldn't breath a word. Goku didn't understand why he didn't want people to know he could sing but he simply scratched the back of his head and agreed.  
  
Vegeta had been unconvinced of Goku's enthusiasm that Piccolo was doing fine. He had sensed the Namek at the waterfall and fought himself many times to go see if his hearing was progressing. That of course would entitle him to sit in the grass unnoticed and listen to him sing for hours on end.   
  
Today was much like the other days for Vegeta, as he peeled his sweat soaked suit from his body and stepped into the hot spray of the shower, the haunting melodies played softly in his mind and he growled until they went away. He had resigned himself not to go, he had no real reason. Leaning against the wall in the shower he felt his resolve slowly slipping down the drain with the suds. With grunts of frustration he left the room in a wake of steam and dressed quickly before he changed his mind yet again.  
  
Tearing off into the air, he didn't realize how close the waterfall was to Kakkarot's house. It was only a couple miles north, the river winding itself down the lower mountains that eventually made the pristine waterfall. As he got closer, he expected to hear loud, exaggerated choruses that would split his brain in two. However, the closer he got, the quieter the air seemed to get around him. As he landed in the high grass he searched around for something remotely familiar to what he remembered from that awkward night, none of it seemed to fit. Then again he was hunting and didn't keep in his mind where he was going as long as there was meat running ahead of him.  
  
He could feel the Namek somewhere behind the cliff of granite and suppressed his ki to make sure he wouldn't be noticed. Taking bold steps, he walked noisely toward the clearing and stood in the open with his hands on his hips. Piccolo floated some three feet over the water meditating, and hadn't taken notice of the loud saiyajin. Getting slightly bored already, Vegeta picked up a small flat stone and skimmed it across the water and watched as it jumped three times before sinking into the clear depths. Piccolo had picked up on the movement and came to with a start, and glared as he noticed Vegeta smirking smuggly up at him. "What do you want Vegeta?"   
  
Vegeta heard a small snarl behind his words and grinned, "Checking up on you, if you will." Piccolo scowled, and Vegeta's heart fell into his stomach. "You still haven't gotten your hearing back have you?" He stepped up as Piccolo touched down on the bank and sat crosslegged on a flat stone.  
  
"No." Piccolo looked away, finding a nearby bird suddenly very interesting. Vegeta snorted and walked around in front of him so that he was blocking his view. He waited for the annoyance and normal snap he had always recieved. This time, the look on Piccolo's face wasn't annoyance, it was an eerie sadness.  
  
"Your hearing is going to come back." Vegeta stated matter of factly. Piccolo snorted and pulled the turban from his head, moping at his brow with the back of his hand. He seemed to register what Vegeta had said and grunted as he looked at the ground.  
  
"It's different. I always relied on my hearing for nearly everything." Piccolo sighed and replaced the turban on his head.  
  
They sat in silence for a while until Piccolo began to hum. Vegeta closed his eyes as the melodies entwined with the sounds of nature. It was quite relaxing, and he found himself leaning against the rock with his arms crossed behind his head. Remembering the events of a few days prior, he steadied himself for any sour notes so that he wouldn't react too violently and upset the Namek. The notes never came, the sweet harmony continued only broken now an then when Piccolo took in breath.  
  
Piccolo watched Vegeta as he relaxed and seemed to sink into the sounds that thrummed from his throat. Piccolo tried not to smile, he felt broken when he couldn't even hum before and since his seclusion spent more and more time trying to regain the elegance that he didn't realise he enjoyed so much. The song that played in his head ended, and with it ended the musical reverie. Vegeta opened his eyes after a few minutes and looked appreciatively at him for some time until Piccolo felt a blush begin to heat his cheeks and turned to face the water.  
  
He turned back after it passed and realised that Vegeta had been talking to him. Anger bit at his insides, Vegeta knew he couldn't hear a word. Piccolo glared down at the small prince. "What did you say?" Vegeta grinned but it slipped when he noticed that Piccolo was quite angry. He began to speak again, Piccolo watched his lips intently and picked up something about Bulma. Piccolo frowned, it seemed his infatuation may still be in love with his former lover. Piccolo's mind wandered as he continued to watch Vegeta's lips prattle on, unseeing of the words they spoke.  
  
"I said, Bulma and Yamcha were humping like rabbits last night. I wished I had gone deaf." Vegeta smirked but Piccolo didn't seem to be paying attention. Feeling slightly dejected Vegeta frowned. Coming to start with a realization, Vegeta sat up snapped his fingers in front of Piccolo's face. Piccolo blinked out of his detatchment and frowned at the rude behavior. Vegeta pointed at his lips and Piccolo watched in an odd fascination, he never realized he had spent so much time looking at Vegeta's lips, but now the prince demanded that he look. Suppressing the need to do more than just read them, Piccolo nodded. With a small smile Vegeta began to speak slowly.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened as what he communicated sank in. "I can't do that Vegeta. It's an invasion of privacy." Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Dark eyes met Piccolo's and challenged his words. Vegeta's mouth began to move at an incredible rate, aparently he was rather upset with Piccolo's decision. Piccolo growled low and levitated to his position earlier, it wasn't like any noise Vegeta would make would disturb him anyway.  
  
Vegeta watched him drift and felt his anger boil. "Damn you Namek, it's not like you had to all the time, but it would make things a hell of a lot easier. Besides it's not an invasion if I invited you to read my mind. Fool." Vegeta scowled hard up at the Namek, surprised at himself for telling Piccolo to enter his mind. Now he glowered at the Namek, angry at himself for being so careless and at Piccolo for making him feel like a fool. Flying up eye level with him, Vegeta grasped Piccolo's arm and forgot what he was going to say when the Namek's eyes flew open and he jerked harshly out of his grasp. Vegeta thought hard for a moment, there was no way he had gripped him hard enough to hurt him, and Piccolo had to know that he was still here so he couldn't have been that startled. Piccolo looked at Vegeta and then down at his arm and back to Vegeta, his cheeks turning a dark purple as he realized what he had done.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta...I'm just not used to being touched." Piccolo closed his eyes as though going back into a meditative state and wished the flush on his cheeks to go away. Vegeta floated, watching the Namek's odd behavior with a thoughtful expression. Scores lulled in his mind and he realized that the reason Piccolo could sing those eerily beautiful songs with such infliction was that just like the Phantom, he felt like an outsider but burned with the same feelings as everyone else. And then Vegeta frowned, that also meant he deeply loved someone he knew he couldn't have. 


	5. Chapter Five: Befuddled Emotion

Bulma walked by the kitchen but stopped and backpeddled to peek in again. Vegeta sat at the table, a mammoth sized sandwiched clenched in one fist. She watched him take a violent bite out of it before shrugging and walking off. Vegeta had been acting cranky for the past three or four days. It normally wasn't odd for him to be angry over stupid things but it wasn't so much being angry. He seemed distracted. Only yesterday Bulma had asked him if he knew how Piccolo was doing. His eyes had taken a far away look and he remained fixated for nearly ten minutes until Bulma waved her hand frantically in front of his face and he snapped at her that he didn't know. Bulma had done her best to avoid him when he got into moods, even waited for him to leave a room she wanted to retrieve something in just so she wouldn't have to deal with his attitude.  
  
  
  
Now as she walked by she heard him grumble to himself and nearly laughed but figured gaining his wrath when he was so irritated wouldn't be a good idea. As she neared the lab a loud crash rang from the kitchen and she ran, wondering exactly what wouldn't work for Vegeta this time. When she neared the door, Trunks came scrambling out, biting his bottom lip and wiping tears from his eyes. Looking at him confused, Bulma watched him climb half the stairs before a chocked laugh escaped him and he ran up the remainder. Turning into the kitchen Bulma clapped a hand over her mouth and tried not to giggle.  
  
Vegeta sat in a veritable tossed salad. After he had finished his sandwich he had decided an apple would have been nice. He had been trying his best not to think too hard about Piccolo, or worse in his mind, who Piccolo's obsession was. Only when he tried to open the damned drawer it was sticking just like every other day. Irritated beyond belief already, the drawer was the last straw to fray what was left of his reserve. Planting his foot on the cupboard, he gripped the drawer handle with both hands and heaved with his might. The drawer never stood a chance. Letting go with a slight squeal, the drawer flew from his hands spraying various fruits and vegetables across the room. Slipping at the sudden lack of force holding him upright, Vegeta slipped and kicked the table and threw two chairs halfway across the room. The fridge door still hung open, the machine humming as it tried to cool itself in vain. Pieces of lettuce and broccoli clung to his spikes as he sat cross legged where the table had been. One hand rested on his knee and the other held a half eaten apple.  
  
"Oh my god, Vegeta what happened?" Bulma stiffled a laugh and feigned shock. Vegeta glared at her from his spot on the floor bit viciously at his apple. "Well why don't you go out for a while and release some stress while I clean this up." Bulma stepped into the kitchen and picked a carrot from a vase.  
  
Vegeta grunted and took one last bite from his fruit before tossing the core into the mess that already piled on the floor. Shaking his head he left a small trail of vegetables to the door. When she heard the door shut entirely, Bulma sat, clutching her stomach as she laughed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Vegeta flew toward nothing in particular. Annoyance ate at his insides, he didn't know why he was so damned cranky, but he had a pretty good idea. He had spent the last few days contemplating the situation with Piccolo. There were two main things that wouldn't let his mind rest during the nights or throughout his days. First off was that Piccolo was infatuated, second and the most perplexing was that the thought made him angry. He didn't want the Namek to be broken by some heartless bastard who would only laugh in his face. But it urked him that he should care. Since when had all of this emotion boiled up? He shouldn't care, should laugh in Piccolo's face at the thought of him being in love. He couldn't...  
  
Changing course slightly he knew where he was going even though his mind kept screaming for him to stop. He couldn't help himself. He wasn't going to be kept in the dark any longer, he was going to find out who had enraptured the Namek even if he had to beat it out of him.  
  
The waterfall loomed in quickly, it seemed the route had implanted itself in his mind so that he could travel here in his sleep. Vegeta's mind began to race, wondering how he was going to approach the subject. He had an inkling of who it was exactly that held the Namek's heart, and he was most certainly going to tell Piccolo how wrong the man was for him. Vegeta landed carefully beside the pool of water and began to pace, mumbling to himself, trying to find exactly how to approach such a delicate subject then decided the most tactful way.  
  
"Namek, I know who you're obsessed with and I demand that you listen to what I have to say." Vegeta pointed at Piccolo, who appeared not to have heard. Slapping himself in the forehead and running his hand down his face he flew up to meet him. Piccolo's eyes opened and watched him as he neared.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
Vegeta stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. "So your hearing has come back then has it?"  
  
Piccolo nodded, "Partially. Not as good as it once was, but I could hear you grumbling on the bank." Vegeta frowned. "Well...I'm listening so speak your piece and get out."  
  
Piccolo bit his tongue as he watched Vegeta gather his thoughts. _Kami he knows...not only is he going to tell me I'm disgusting but he's also going beat me to death. Fuck, how could he figure it out in two days when I've been hiding it so well for years?_  
  
Vegeta took a breath and eyed Piccolo a moment before starting. "I don't know why you have this 'fixation' but it isn't healthy. It's never going to happen you know. You might as well just get over it." Piccolo tried to remain placid and only grunted. At least what Vegeta was saying wasn't as harsh as he was expecting. "Besides, there are children involved for Kami's sake."  
  
Piccolo's eyeridges furrowed. "I didn't think that would matter." Trunks had just turned eighteen for kami's sake, what difference would that make?  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Wouldn't matter? She's only two!"  
  
That caught Piccolo's attention as well. Bra wasn't two... "Who and the hell are you talking about Vegeta?"  
  
Taken slightly aback, Vegeta began to get exhasperated, "Who do you think I'm talking about? Gohan you fool!"  
  
Piccolo began to laugh and Vegeta watched him, anger begining to simmer in his stomach. "Gohan? You think I'm in love with Gohan?" Piccolo rumbled deep in his chest and wiped a tear from his eye, trying his best to control himself as Vegeta's face grew darker shades of red.  
  
"Well who else could it be? It couldn't certainly be Kakkarot, that baka is too simple for you."  
  
Grinning, Piccolo stretched himself and stood. "Then who would be for someone like me?"  
  
Vegeta began to fidgit, caught in his query. Not only was Piccolo not attracted to Gohan, but now it seemed Vegeta was going to have to think quickly to avoid scrutiny. "Well, someone like...like..." Piccolo grinned and floated eye level with the prince, watching him as he stammered and nearly glowed crimson.   
  
Vegeta resisted the urge to shy away under the Namek's gaze and let his mind race. When Piccolo shifted, Vegeta clamped his mouth shut and watched him as he moved. Reaching out a hand, Piccolo ran long fingers through Vegeta's thick mane. Vegeta shivered, gazing through half lidded eyes as Piccolo returned his hand to his side. Knowing full well what he had done, Piccolo tinted lightly and mumbled to himself.  
  
With the tables turned, Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward. "What did you say?"   
  
Piccolo looked at him smirk and gave him a smirk of his own. "I didn't know you liked lettuce that much." Confused Vegeta frowned. Piccolo reached forward again, Vegeta's eyes widening slightly as the Namek raked his fingers through his hair again. Showing Vegeta his palm, Piccolo grinned at the pieces of leafy greens as they fluttered off of his hand with the breeze.  
  
"So I had a problem with a drawer." Vegeta huffed, turning slightly away. Piccolo's rumbling laugh made him scowl as he turned back. Shooting out a hand, Vegeta knocked the turban from Piccolo's head. Quickly taking the defensive, Piccolo took a fighting stance and furrowed his eyeridges. The sun cast high lighting across Piccolo's face and Vegeta scanned it with appreciative eyes. Vegeta floated closer and Piccolo's muscles tightened, waiting for him to strike out again. Vegeta shot out a hand and grasped the scruff of Piccolo's cape, his fingers buried in the heavy fabric. Piccolo gripped Vegeta's wrist, growling low when Vegeta's fist tightened. Vegeta heaved the Namek forward, looking slightly up at him with a small laugh floating between them. Piccolo could feel Vegeta's warm breath as it tickled across his skin, taking a short breath to ask him what the fuck he was doing, Piccolo was shocked into silence when Vegeta pulled him through the small gap between them and crushed his lips with a searing kiss.  
  
Taken aback by the strange tangle of events, Piccolo remained lucid, not truely knowing what was happening or really how to reciprocate. He felt blood rise to his cheeks as he tentatively pressed back. _Kami, I've seen people do this a dozen times...but I never thought it would be like this._   
  
Vegeta pulled back with a jerk with Piccolo's reaction. Startled by his own action as well as the Namek's reaction, he let go of Piccolo's collar and gaped wide eyed for a moment before jetting off. He jumped to super saiyajin as he blasted to propel him faster and traced his lips with his fingertips. _Incredible._ Licking his lips he shook his head in disbelief, the taste slighty smokey. Vegeta's wrist gave a small pang and he looked at it in surprise. Four light purple bruises graced the top of his wrist in a short line. Apparently he wasn't the only one shocked with the turn of events.  
  
Piccolo watched as Vegeta flew away, again. A trail of vapor dissipating in the cooling breeze. A pit of anger sat heavily in his stomach. Why did Vegeta have to yank him? He couldn't just beat the hell out of him or act, well like Vegeta. He had to torture him with things he couldn't have. Piccolo clenched his fists and grunted, he couldn't be tortured by him if he had no feelings left for the Prince. Floating to an open meadow, Piccolo settled to the center and split his figure. As he stared down at his clones, he pulled the cape from his back and let it snap away before preparing himself for the oncoming fight. First he needed to beat the remnants of curiously soft lips from his mind, then he would meditate the Prince from his heart. 


	6. Chapter Six: Useless Meditation?

**a/n: I'm unsure whether I want to put in the actual yaoi piece or keep it more or a deeper shounan-ai. Let me know what you want to see since that part is coming soon enough.  
  
It had been months, Piccolo dove deeper into his meditations, if that was even possible. Secluding himself every other week in a different and severe location on the earth. One week in the Sahara and the dehydration nearly killed him. A new week in the Rain forest, the sweltering humidity and continual rain left him drenched and sticky with sweat. Then next a cavern, etched deeply into the side of a mountain with the echoes of dripping dew the only company and the gradual growth of puddles and migration of bats the only time piece. Over and over, new places some dark and dank, others fiery and fierce. Now, three months later he was returning home with a feeling of achievment. He had exorcised his demons and hoped that it was all worth it.  
  
  
  
The smell of home was nothing compared to the sounds. Piccolo's hearing had returned full circle as well as seemingly hightening to an extent. It was odd, but Piccolo didn't mind, it was nice to have his sensitive ears for guidance again. Setting down beside the waterfall, he breathed deeply into the mist that reflected from the water and gave a contented sigh. Settling on a flat stone, he removed his cloak and turban and stripped down entirely before diving head first into the cool depths of water. He never realized how much he actually enjoyed this spot in the woods, now he had refreshed his memory on why he had chosen it in the first place. Surfacing, Piccolo stared off into the distance. Several of the Z senshi's ki's had spiked sharply. It looked like maybe he had gotten home at the right time.  
  
It took moments to arrive at the location, Piccolo knew he was getting close as the woods began thinning and charred earth loomed below him. Four specs in the distance slowly came into focus and Piccolo recognized each of them in turn and grunted. Stopping above them he frowned down at them for a moment as they yelled back and forth at each other. Goku was glowing, hands in fists at his sides. Beside him stood Krillin and Gohan, both of whom were trying their best to look angry and violent at Vegeta. Energy crackling around his heaving form, Vegeta looked like he was about to explode from rage.  
  
They bantared for another few minutes before Piccolo's ears began to twitch and his head began a dull throb. Growling low, he took a deep breath and bellowed at them. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Rasping, he massaged around the base of an antannae with his fingertips while the four below looked up as though seeing him for the first time.  
  
Goku smiled and looked to relax a little, Krillin and Gohan still looked pensively at Vegeta, and Vegeta looked up at Piccolo with a twitching lip. "Hey Piccolo. How did the meditation go?" Goku beamed at him, totally oblivious to Vegeta still held in a super state and growling low under his breath.   
  
"Fine. Now will someone tell me what's going on? I thought someone was being killed." Piccolo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Vegeta snarled, "I am going to kill someone if these fucking -bakas!- don't leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Goku looked back at Vegeta with a half grunt-half sigh and then looked back to Piccolo. "Vegeta's been a thorn in everyone's side for weeks now. He's angry and pissy, he won't tell me what's wrong with him. Just threatens to blow up the planet so that he doens't have to 'put up with the bakas'."  
  
"HEY! DON'T TALK LIKE I'M NOT HERE. DAMN YOU KAKKAROT! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Vegeta nearly hyperventalated he was getting so aggitated.  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head in deep thought. Suddenly, he smiled widely at Piccolo. Piccolo looked nervously between the two saiyajin and felt a bead of sweat run along his jaw. "Hey I know! You can help him Piccolo!"  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop open. "What?!"  
  
Goku smiled brightly, "Sure, you meditate all the time! Why don't you teach 'Geta!"  
  
"Goku, I don't think--"  
  
"What the hell makes you think I'd want to learn anything from any of you fools, let alone the Namek?" Vegeta growled.  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta, "Look 'Geta, it will help you work out whatever is making you so cranky." Goku jumped to super saiyajin three and smirked. "Because if you don't I'll force you to."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened before his face heated, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
In a flash, Goku had Vegeta's arms pinned behind his back and was breathing down his neck. "Maybe I would."  
  
Piccolo mentally groaned. _I should have just stayed in the water and ignored them._ "Why am I being volunteered?"  
  
Goku let go of Vegeta and dropped levels and pouted. "Come on Piccolo, it would make him feel better. Wouldn't it be nice to have a not so fiery Vegeta?" Vegeta scowled at Goku's back with his arms clutched over his chest. Piccolo looked over Goku's shoulder to Vegeta and mentally groaned again. Piccolo sighed.  
  
"Great! I knew you'd help!" Goku slapped Piccolo on the back and motioned for Krillin and Gohan to follow him. "I'll be back in a few hours to see how things are going. And remember Vegeta, play nice." Vegeta opened his mouth to bite of a retort when Goku placed a hand on Krillin and Gohan's shoulders' before they blinked out of sight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Several minutes passed after Goku had dissappeared. Piccolo stared at the spot where Goku was, Vegeta grumbled to himself. Piccolo turned slowly at looked at Vegeta, who still had his arms clamped across his chest. "Follow me." Piccolo flew in the general direction of the waterfall but stopped when he realized that Vegeta wasn't following. "Come on, Vegeta. I'm not thrilled with this either but the sooner it's done the sooner you can leave."   
  
At his turn and leave, Piccolo could feel Vegeta's ki move along side and follow. _Thank, Kami._ The waterfall came back into focus after a few minutes travel in silence. As they touched down, Piccolo sat on the flat stone nearest the water and motioned for Vegeta to sit.  
  
"It isn't difficult. The point is to clear your mind of what's troubling you. The best way to do it is to concentrate on your breathing or think of something comforting." Instruction over, Piccolo closed his eyes and rested his chin to his chest, slowly counting his breathing. Silence ensued for a number of minutes, the only sounds the rushing of the waterfall behind him and the occassional caw of a bird in the distance.   
  
Vegeta stood abruptly and Piccolo looked up at him, expecting him to take flight. Vegeta was red and trembling with barely contained anger. "This is preposterous! The only thing I'm accomplishing is getting frustrated and getting my ass soaked by the ground!" Cocking a grin, Piccolo watched as Vegeta was torn between leaving and waiting to be coaxed back down.  
  
"The mighty prince of all saiyajins is worried about his ass getting wet?" Piccolo snorted and tossed Vegeta his cape. It fell to the ground with a hollow thump. Vegeta glared from the cape back to Piccolo and then to the cape again. "Just sit down Vegeta, Goku will be back in an hour then you can huff and puff all you want." Vegeta opened his mouth but Piccolo cut him off. "Look, I'm not exactly thrilled to be doing this either."  
  
Vegeta sad hard on the ground and grimmaced. Leaning to one side he heaved a large rock from under him and chucked it into the pool of water. Piccolo grinned but refrained from laughing and tried again to count his breathing. In a shorter time, Vegeta was fidgeting on the ground. Cracking open one eye, Piccolo frowned. Vegeta was looking at him in an odd way and trying to get comfortable. "What?"  
  
"It's none of your concern." Vegeta growled, tugging at one edge of the cape he was set on.   
  
Piccolo sighed. "It is if you're keeping me from my meditations with your restlessness. So what is it?" Vegeta calmed, sitting perfectly still and looked at his knees.  
  
Vegeta remained quiet and closed his eyes. Repressing a sigh, Piccolo decided it wasn't going to be as easy as Goku thought, and it was certainly going to be alot harder than he anticipated himself. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Fumbled words taken on Fa...

A/N: There is a little rambling part that Vegeta speaks somewhere toward the middle. Don't think of it as babble, when I wrote it, I thought more of a frustrated banter than incoherent nervous babble..  
  
Vegeta watched Piccolo in silence. He had wondered where the Namek had gone off to, but every time he thought he had him pegged down the ki would move again. Each time, farther and farther away. Vegeta knew secretly that he had helped push Piccolo into the obsessive meditating spree, but he hadn't time to catch him and stop him from leaving. Over the months Vegeta had carefully monitored that little spark of life, he had felt it drop slowly for some time until it felt like it were flickering. Frightened of what it meant Vegeta had taken off, stupidly, in the middle of a sparring session with Kakkarot. Thinking Vegeta was trying some new diversion tactic, Kakkarot had flown at his back and beat him into the ground mercilessly, and only stopping when he realized Vegeta had dropped from super and lay unconscious in the crater.  
When Vegeta had awoke some three days later in the med bay of Capsule Corps he sat up sharply, adrenaline ringing when he searched harshly for Piccolo's ki and found it steady and strong somewhere on the other side of the planet. That little outburst leaving him drained and exhausted left him in bed for another two days.  
As the weeks progressed, Vegeta's heart fell a little thinking that Piccolo wasn't returning, and just like every other time in his life Vegeta masked his emotion with anger. Tension at Capsule Corps grew to epic proportions, Vegeta secluding himself in one entire wing, only leaving it to spar with Kakkarot or get the onna to fix something he had mercilessly broken with tedious and relentless enjoyment. He shouldn't have gotten so much pleasure from being destructive, but he had to do something to release the tension that built on him daily. Unfortunately for him, Bulma had grown tired of his absurd behavior and cried into Kakkarot's shoulder. Worried for both of his friends, Kakkarot agreed to find out what was bothering the Ouji.  
Vegeta nearly tore his hair out from the roots those three or four days. Kakkarot along with the rest of the ningens had relentlessly pestered him enough to rethink his position about not destroying the earth. He couldn't very well tell them what was bothering him, they wouldn't have understood and even if they did it was none of their blasted business anyway. They had driven him nearly nuts following him around earlier today, asking the same annoying questions over and over until he couldn't handle the insanity any longer. He threatened them, not caring if he destroyed them or they killed him as long as he could be left in peace again. He hadn't noticed Piccolo there until he had spoken and his heart clenched at the cool, calculating look Piccolo passed over him. _Kami, he's done it. What little place may have been etched on his heart that I could have won now has a tombstone._ Vegeta's lip twitched involuntarily.  
What Kakkarot had suggested was preposterous. Though sitting silently in close proximity with the Namek was better than the hellish time he had been out of reach. After they had left, Vegeta knew Piccolo was going to squelch on the deal, allowing him to do as he pleased...maybe even hope he tried to blow up the earth so Vegeta would be killed and he wouldn't have to look at him. But after he turned and looked back to see that Vegeta followed, part of his being tingled in hope while the other screamed that it was just because of the promises he had made to Kakkarot.  
Now, sitting staring at him was almost too much. Vegeta could feel the sweat bead on his skin and roll slowly down his spine. Vegeta hadn't nearly forgotten what the warrior looked like; he just forgot how soft that emerald flesh looked in sunlight, how clear and deep those ebony eyes shone, how compact and hardened that body was, or how deep and gravely that voice spoke.  
Vegeta sighed, he had tried to run, but as soon as that voice wound into his head, he was rooted. The ground was seeping slowly through the cape he sat on. The sun light had slowly heated the material and a wafting smell floated up from the cloth. An earthy scent with a tinge of spice. Vegeta breathed deeply and held his breath, trying to keep the light taste on his tongue a moment longer. _I can't do this..._ Vegeta scrunched up his face and ground his teeth together. Piccolo had asked him what was wrong, _Kami if you knew you'd laugh at me._  
They sat in silence for several minutes but as Piccolo rested 'contently', Vegeta could feel the emotion building and eating the back of his brain. He was going to tell him, but 'no, he couldn't', yes..no...yes...dammit. "Piccolo..." Vegeta's voice came out so softly he didn't think the Namek had heard until he opened his mouth again but Piccolo's eyes opened and he watched him curiously. "I...I need to speak to you about something. It's important." Vegeta tugged again at the cape below him.  
Piccolo uncurled himself slowly from the rock and carefully tore the top of his gi off at the belt. Vegeta watched in awed fascination, watching thick muscles move like fluid under green skin. When Piccolo had finished he carefully lay the top across the dewy ground and sat on it, only a couple feet away from Vegeta. Vegeta sat with wide eyes, looking over the new visible flesh that usually remained hidden under violet folds. It was beautiful, and gods but that warm scent began to fill his space. When Piccolo cleared his throat, the enchantment broke and a hot blush bit at Vegeta's cheeks.  
"Well, since you've negligently flew off without saying anything I didn't have time to propose...erm, I mean, ....I didn't .... aww hell!" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. This wasn't working out like he had hoped. He was sure Piccolo was laughing at him, but when he dared to look the Namek's visage had remained fixed and calm, somehow that was worse. Now unnerved, Vegeta frowned and began speaking random thoughts. "When you left I got so... and then your ki, and I was going to find you but then Kakkarot...and then you were fine... and they got so annoying ... but you weren't gone any longer... and that time at the falls...your voice it's so soothing and strong, sort of like you...and then there was your hearing and gods I was so embarrassed...but then I understood and I could have killed someone with my bare hands..." Grabbing two fistfuls of hair, Vegeta sighed in defeat and fell backward, content to lay there and let the earth swallow him up. "You can laugh at my pathetic excuse for an existence now if you'd like." Vegeta could feel his heart clench, waiting to hear the horrible things that would shred it to pieces.  
  
Piccolo sat in the ensuing silence slowly sorting the jumble he had been fed. The longer Vegeta had sat in their silence, the more he could feel the threads of his long endured meditations slowly unraveling and falling into his stomach. At least that's where it felt like they were. As soon as the word important had left Vegeta's mouth, Piccolo dared give his heart some hope but his mind demanded some proof. As soon as he began tearing the gi top, his mind flashed a toothy grin and he only hoped he had Vegeta pegged down this time.  
Now Vegeta lay utterly vulnerable to both respects, his hands now resting lightly across his forehead. Piccolo ran options around in his mind, trying to think of the best way to react. The best option he could conjure was to let his emotion run through any rage, anger, remorse, happiness or lust take the ball and run. At least he'd get everything out of his system that way. Taking a deep breath, Piccolo watched the still form of the Prince lay out before him and clamped down on the desire to feast before he could say anything to assuage any fears the Ouji had. Settled after a moment, he started what he hoped would be a reassuring gesture. "Vegeta, I retreated to meditate and purge myself of my feelings for you." Piccolo winced at the involuntary twitch that ran through Vegeta. "And I had done what I set out to do." Here, Piccolo stopped and soundlessly moved along Vegeta's side. He could hear the strained breathing that squeezed out of Vegeta's lungs as he absorbed the words Piccolo had spoken. Now, Piccolo lean on one arm and looked down at the half hidden face of the Ouji as he spoke. "And it seems you've managed to ruin all of my hard work with a couple of broken sentences."  
Piccolo watched Vegeta stiffen and his face frowned in contemplation. Piccolo ran a thumb across Vegeta's lower lip and shivered as the long repressed memory of those full lips invaded his mind.  
He pulled Vegeta to a sitting position and grinned at the look of awe and hunger that pulled at his face. Vegeta leaned in, a feral grin split his face and Piccolo nearly coiled back from the heat that was held in his gaze. Vegeta bit the tip of his finger on one gloved hand and pulled the white sheath off with a sharp tug.  
Vegeta cupped the side of Piccolo's face with a warm, unbelievably soft palm then traced his jaw and dips and hallows of his neck with his fingertips. Piccolo growled softly, nipping at the pads of those fingers. A prickle at the back of Vegeta's mind made him grunt and pull the glove tightly back onto his hand. Piccolo nodded and they shoved each other away, both falling hard on their tailbones. Seconds later Goku popped into existence at Vegeta's side.  
"Hey guys!" Goku flashed his famous Son smile. "How goes the meditation?"  
"Fine." Piccolo snapped. Standing from the ground, dusting off his pants. Vegeta hid a grin as he too stood.  
"Glad to hear it. Vegeta, Bulma said she wants you to watch the cubs tonight while she and Yamcha go out."  
"What?!" Watching the children was something Vegeta did rarely, and for good reason. The last two times had been a disaster, the children would be in bed crying when Bulma got home, the house would be in tatters, and Vegeta would be fuming on a broken couch.  
"Come on, Vegeta. Bulma's waiting." Goku clutched Vegeta's shoulder in one meaty paw and blinked out. Piccolo sat in the new silence, staring at the spot Vegeta had been sitting moments before. He sighed, scooping to pick up the remains of his clothing. He tossed them carelessly into the air and vaporized them with a ki blast, simultaneously flickering on a fresh set.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta growled and stalked noisily through the hallways in capsule corps. The minute babysitting job wasn't has horrid as he had first imagined. Goten and Trunks were gone for the night, Vegeta found it odd how he couldn't see his son as an 'adult' as the onna had put it. Trunks had been mature by saiyajin standards for a good five years but it seemed to be hard to let go of the idea of Trunks cowering under his father's gaze around every corner.  
Tonight, Bra and Pan were the only cubs to sit, but when the two were together it felt like a whole pack of them. They had already shredded the living room with a fit of screaming giggles while Vegeta chased them across the expanse of the room, fingers throwing any moveable object in the Ouji's path.  
Now he played 'tag' with the two, which still constituted running after the two hyperactive saiyajin pups throwing pillows, lamps and nearly every other handy item while they screeched from room to room. A doorbell had him tramping down the stairwell with two girls laughing and the sounds of shattering glass at his back.  
Reaching the door, Vegeta threw it open with a flourish and paused a moment. "Oh.come in." The Ouji moved from the doorway and drew a deep breath as a heavy white cape fluttered past. The girls came barreling down the stairs, bent on torturing the new guest. They came to a harsh stop and panted up at the large Namek that blocked most of the entryway of the living room. Piccolo was surveying the room, in awe of how much damage had been done in the two hours Vegeta had been left alone with the two brats.  
Piccolo turned to the girls and grinned, they both cowered slightly under his towering form and clung to each other. "How about a game girls?" The two looked at each other and smiled wide giggling and jumping up and down.  
"Yea! A game!"  
Piccolo winced and turned an ear away from the shrill pitch. "How about hide and seek?" The girls' shriek of delight was staggering and Piccolo had to close his eyes a moment to stop the world spinning. "Go!" The girls ran back up the stairs they had come and disappeared around the corner, thumping footfalls and breathy giggles in their wake.  
Vegeta stood in the doorway, mouth agape pointing aimlessly at the stairs. "Now we have to find them, they could tear any room apart in a matter of minutes."  
"No." Piccolo shook his head. "That would give them away." He smirked knowingly and began to set furniture back on its feet.  
"But." Vegeta watched Piccolo pushing around the debris of the room and began to help, first righting a lamp and then the table it sat upon. Piccolo turned dropping his cape and turban neatly in a corner, pushing the broken pieces of .everything onto the white material and knotted it. The room looked a good deal better and Vegeta threw himself onto a chair with a deep sigh.  
Piccolo tsked at him and pulled him to his feet. Vegeta growled but stopped when he was pulled soundly against the Namek's torso. "You can't sit here Vegeta." Piccolo looked down at him with a smirk, a glint in his eye flashed and Vegeta cocked an eyebrow up at him. "You have to hide, I'm 'it'."  
Vegeta snorted and tore himself from the Namek's grip. "Then turn around, I won't have you cheating." When his back had turned, Vegeta grinned and sprinted soundlessly from the room.  
  
Piccolo waited for several minutes before turning to face the stairway. He felt Vegeta spring off of them. Feeling lightly for Vegeta's chi, Piccolo grinned, when he could feel none. Vegeta was playing for keeps. Suppressing his own chi, Piccolo padded quietly up the stairs a rush of adrenaline singing through his veins. This could very well get interesting. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Arousing game of Hide and...

**a/n: shounen-ai in this chapter. Unsure of whether I actually want to write up a full blown lemon chapter. Maybe I'll just leave in the shounen- ai and let you visualize your own yaoi? Let me know what you want to see.  
  
Stepping quietly onto the carpeted hallway, Piccolo could already hear the girls suppressing giggles, and from the sound they were at least three rooms away. Pausing outside of the room he heard them gasp and he let a small, "Hmm." escape him and heard them laugh into pillows. He continued on and they whispered harshly to each other before falling silent again. If the girls knew he was actually looking they would stay put longer before they got frustrated and tired of waiting.  
With the cubs out of the way, Piccolo thought critically about where Vegeta would have chosen to seclude himself. Piccolo didn't know the rooms and walkways of Capsule Corps. very well, especially not as well as Vegeta would. But the thought didn't deter him, Piccolo wanted to play this game, ached for it for silent and numerous nights. He would find him, and kami when he did.  
  
Vegeta sat on his haunches in the rafters of one of the main labs on the second floor. The room hadn't been used for much, mostly storage of the Onna's numerous contraptions that had glitches or still remained unfinished and forgotten. He thought he had heard Piccolo pass by a moment before, but couldn't be sure. He noticed with a feral grin, that Piccolo had suppressed his chi as well.  
Before he had chosen the lab, Vegeta had returned to his room, removing his boots and gloves, knowing that Piccolo's hearing was exceptional even to saiyajin standards and any little rustle of cloth would catch his attention and Vegeta would be caught. However, Vegeta had no intention of remaining the prey in this game.  
A good fifteen minutes had passed before Vegeta began to let his guard down slowly. Maybe he had hidden to far from the main rooms. Piccolo didn't know Capsule Corps., maybe he was still searching through the main hall trying to remember his way out. Vegeta jumped down from his spot and scooted around towering machines. He was about to leave when the door slowly cracked open. Vegeta pressed himself against the corner, ducking behind a pile of tarps and broken equipment.  
Piccolo came forward silently, shutting the door behind him to block out the light. He stood still for a moment and Vegeta grinned, saiyajin eyes were better equipped for the dark than Nameks. Piccolo shifted and began walking carefully through the long tables and towering technology. Vegeta soon lost sight of him as a wall of metal blocked his path. Stalking soundlessly, Vegeta moved along a row of tables trying to see where Piccolo had disappeared and track him.  
A tinkle of metal falling from a nearby table sent Vegeta nearly into a fit of maniacal giggles. Crouching lower, Vegeta breathed in deeply and could taste the tang of warm earth on his tongue. The Namek was close. Leaping from around the table, Vegeta frowned down at the piece of glinting metal that still spun lazily sideways from its fall but there was no sign of Piccolo anywhere.  
A pair of strong arms clamped around Vegeta's waist, pinning his arms to his sides and lifting him effortlessly from the floor. Writhing in the grip, Vegeta began to kick at his captor but each was avoided easily and a low rumble vibrated at his back. Growling Vegeta realized it was laughter. Anger flaring involuntarily, Vegeta swung his head back and it connected with a sickening crack. The laughter stopped and after a small grunt, Vegeta was dropped back onto his feet only to be turned and slammed into a nearby wall, a heavy weight pinning him against the rocky surface.  
As he was about to lash out, a deeply warm scent filled the void between them. Vegeta glared up but his face softened slightly and he smirked. Piccolo was growling down at him, a violet trickle of blood leaking from his split lip. Vegeta began to laugh, even as Piccolo slapped an arm across his chest and held him to the wall.  
Piccolo leaned forward, burying his nose in Vegeta's thick hair at his temple. Vegeta's laughter slowly died and Piccolo panted into his ear, running his tongue along the upper ridge. Vegeta shivered, reaching for the Namek's neck to pull him down farther. Piccolo growled and slapped the hands away.  
"Ah, no touching." Vegeta furrowed his brow in confusion and frustration but soon forgot his angst as sharp k-nines scraped down his neck and one strong hand fisted in the hair at the back of his head and pulled it back sharply. Vegeta gasped and Piccolo laughed lightly, blowing softly on the moisture that he had left behind. Tingles traced up Vegeta's spine and he suppressed a shiver. Strong hands gripped Vegeta's hips and lifted him, Vegeta responding immediately by wrapping his legs around Piccolo's waist. Piccolo caught his lips but growled and held Vegeta's hands at bay as they preyed along his chest. Vegeta grew frustrated, it was absurd to have foreplay when you couldn't touch!  
Piccolo sensing Vegeta's growing agitation smiled down at him and nipped at his lower lip. "It's my game, Vegeta." Vegeta frowned but forgot why he was angry when Piccolo snaked a hand up that back of his training top and scrapped down his shoulder blades. This time, Vegeta did shiver and gave up on his anger. He was the prince after all, why shouldn't he enjoy having his pleasures tested.  
Piccolo was glad to see Vegeta let go of his annoyance, it made it so much easier to play. Vegeta stiffened, fingers digging into Piccolo's shoulders. Startled, Piccolo tried to figure out what had happened. "Are you alright?" Vegeta nodded stiffly, his panting harsh. Piccolo studied his face, Vegeta's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat, eyes half- lidded, lips lightly swollen. Piccolo, still unsure of what had happened tightened his senses before delving into his previous endeavors.  
His hands traveled Vegeta's sides, amazed at how soft such hardened skin could be. Fingers traced the scars along Vegeta's back and across a small circular rise. Vegeta stiffened again, thighs squeezing into Piccolo's ribs. Piccolo studied his face again as he circled the rise again with his thumb. Vegeta bit his lip and groaned softly. Nipping at Vegeta's ear, Piccolo tested his theory again and as soon as his thumb ran across the scarred tissue Vegeta hissed in air, his breathing growing more ragged. The sounds that came from that compact body that slowly began to squirm in his grip grew to be almost too much to bear.  
Piccolo relished in the soft cries that he drew from the Ouji, he could feel Vegeta's own enjoyment pressed into his abdomen and thought critically about what he should do. An evil grin lit his face a moment before he ground his thumb into that same spot one last time before setting Vegeta down.  
Shocked at the sudden lack of attention, Vegeta stared blankly at him, trying to reorganize his thoughts after such intense stimuli barraged his brain. Piccolo turned abruptly and began to walk to the door. Vegeta stared after him, confused and unsatisfied. "Where and the hell are you going?"  
Piccolo looked over his shoulder, "I found you, now I have to find the girls before the game is over." He shut the door behind him, and Vegeta gaped, opened mouthed at the closed door. He could feel his dissatisfied body screaming at him.  
Finally realizing that Piccolo had meant what he said about finding the cubs, Vegeta cursed and walked awkwardly to his bedroom. Standing in the shower with harsh jets of freezing water doing next to nothing to relieve his body Vegeta made a mental note, if Piccolo wanted to play unfair, by Gods he'd get unfair. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Stollen Secrets

Gohan smiled and held the door open for Videl and waved Bulma and Yamcha through before following them inside. He walked cautiously into the living room, waiting for the mess and broken furniture to leave them in awe, much as it always had every time the chibi's stayed together under the watchful eye of the Ouji. When they stopped in the doorway, however, a different, and more pleasant, sight met their eyes. The room was in careful order, only a few things were missing and had been piled neatly in one corner. The two cubs were curled against each other, dozing, pressed into the corner of a couch.  
Gohan smiled as he saw Pan crack open one eye, yawn widely, and smile sleepily before nestling tighter into the fabric of the couch. Videl had walked into the room and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair while surveying the room farther. She stepped back with a slight, 'ooh' and Gohan felt his body ready itself to defend his family when Piccolo stepped from the shadows and smiled down at him.  
"Oh, Hey Piccolo." Gohan smiled up at his old mentor. "What are you doing here?"  
Piccolo nodded to the two girls on the couch, "Helping Vegeta."  
Gohan nodded his head and looked around before letting out a low, short whistle. "I'll say you did. The place never looks this good when Vegeta is here with the kids by himself. Where is Vegeta anyway?"  
A light snarl and thumping steps brought the Ouji down the stairs. "I'm right here, brat." Vegeta shot Piccolo a cold look before stepping off of the stairs and entering the room.  
Bulma giggled and slapped at Yamcha, covering her sniggering with a well-manicured hand. Vegeta scowled, "Is there a problem, Onna?" Bulma giggled again.  
"Oh, it's nothing, Vegeta." She winked at him and walked toward the kitchen, "Anyone feel like a cup of tea before calling it a night?" Gohan looked to Videl, who nodded and they followed the couple to the kitchen, leaving Vegeta, Piccolo and the cubs to themselves.  
Piccolo turned to the doorway. "Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta queried, his voice low.  
Piccolo spoke over his shoulder, "Home."  
Vegeta stood with mouth agape. Shaking his head he rushed forward and grasped the Namek by the shoulder, spinning him around. "You think after what you've done you can just leave?" Piccolo nodded and turned away again, hiding a smirk in the shadows. Piccolo had a moments warning as a deep growl bounced between the narrow hall walls before a strong, lithe body knocked him into the door with a hollow thump.  
Vegeta buried his fist in the collar of Piccolo's gi and hauled him down, biting harshly at his lower lip. Piccolo winced but succumbed to the Prince. With his free hand, Vegeta traced the lines of Piccolo's face with his fingertips. The taste of alien blood on his tongue brought the feeling of a fit of giggles in Vegeta's stomach but he suppressed them, the Prince of all Saiyajin's did NOT giggle. His fingertips brushed lightly across the flushed green flesh and Piccolo grunted, growing rigid for a moment before loosening again.  
Shocked and slightly worried, Vegeta pulled back a moment and searched the Namek's face, seeing only the flush of insatiated hunger. Still unconvinced, Vegeta traced his fingers across Piccolo's cheeks and forehead. One of Piccolo's antennae brushed across his knuckles and Vegeta watched as Piccolo's body tensed and he bit his already bleeding lip.  
Grinning with realization, Vegeta leaned in for one last passionate kiss before pushing Piccolo through the door. Piccolo looked down on him, shocked. With an evil smirk and a "Later, Namek." Vegeta slammed the door shut and grinned at his fortune. He walked to the kitchen where he could hear the two coupled talking over the events of the night but stopped when they saw the Ouji enter.  
Vegeta stalked to a cupboard and pulled it roughly open, pushed several items around on the shelves before closing his hand around the neck of a Jack Daniels bottle and brought it out with a smirk of satisfaction. He turned to leave but the four at the table continued to stare in uneasy silence. Snarling at them Vegeta glared at each one in turn, "What is it?"  
Gohan blinked several times before turning away, Videl looked at her lap, Yamcha laughed nervously and sipped noisily at his tea. Bulma frowned. "Vegeta, what is that on your face?" Vegeta frowned, not understanding what she was talking about. Raising a hand to his face, Vegeta wiped at it with his palm and looked down at it. It was smeared with a light purple liquid, sniffing it Vegeta smelled the familiar tang of Namekien blood. He blushed lightly and scowled. "It is none of your concern." Reasserting his grip on the bottle in his hands Vegeta stormed from the room and tramped back up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Twisting the cap off of the bottle, Vegeta took a harsh swig and grimaced before taking another. Walking into the bathroom, he looked himself over in the mirror. No wonder the fools had been staring, he had Piccolo's blood smeared across one cheek and dribbled down his chin and neck, as well as a light flush. Splashing his face and neck with water from the sink, he wiped himself down and threw himself across his bed. Sleep embraced him and he slept with dreams of soft jade skin and sharp teeth.  
  
The conversation had continued a few moments after Vegeta's absence. Bulma had shrugged it off and sighed when she heard the Ouji's door slam shut, hopefully retiring for the evening. Gohan had remained distracted and detached form the conversation after the ordeal and Videl made their excuses and drug him by the arm into the living room where she gathered their daughter in her arms. "Are you alright, Gohan?" She asked, worried. Gohan nodded, peering up the stairs into the darkness. "Yea, I'm okay. I just thought." He trailed off, frowning. "Just thought what?" Videl asked as they waved through the window to Bulma and Yamcha. "I think there's something going on. But I'm not sure what." Gohan shook his head and smiled at his wife. "Don't worry. I'm probably just tired." Videl nodded and kissed him on the cheek as she cradled Pan more closely and they took to the sky bound for home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo sat on a large stone at the center of the pool of water under the waterfall. He splashed his face with the cold liquid and looked up to the stars before shaking his head. It had certainly been an interesting turn of events over the past few hours. Vegeta admitting, if not stumbling with the words, his feelings, Piccolo couldn't have asked for more than that but he had gotten that too hadn't he? He had sat on the wet ground after Vegeta and Goku had disappeared and thought desperately about what he should do. He didn't want to be upfront, fearing that it would scare Vegeta off if he ran ahead and pushed him into something he may not want. But he didn't want to wait around and give Vegeta the impression that he had indeed gotten over the Ouji even though he had told, and shown, him differently. Kami, infatuation was a hard thing to get a hold of.  
Now after the nights events had unfolded, although clumsy and new, he didn't think it had been all bad. He had gotten Vegeta to notice he was quite serious, even found a source of pleasurable weakness on the Ouji's hard exterior. Touching his swollen lip Piccolo grinned into the night. Of course he hadn't gone without his just desserts either. He had his lip nearly bitten off, and rightly so, for keeping the Ouji in such a painful state. And now Vegeta knew of his weakness as well.  
Piccolo sighed and levitated several feet from the water's surface, tucking his legs and arms into their usual crossing. For a being that had only ever truly wanted someone so badly and waiting for years to obtain them, then being able to touch and taste his object of desire without prior experience and bring him to such responses he couldn't even dream of.it had been a very good night. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Reassurance and Relief

Morning came early, and as the sun shifted its weight over the horizon Vegeta groaned. Rolling out of the bed he stood rubbing fists into his eyes. The Jack Daniels bottle lay on its side, forgotten after falling into the cushions. Stumbling slowly into the bathroom, Vegeta showered in a vicious torrent of icy water.  
Shaking out his hair and toweling off, he grinned as snippets of the previous nights events popped into his head. First things first however, he had been lax in his training, he hadn't been in the GR yesterday at all and the thought of the Namek's problems had destroyed his concentration for well over a month. He was damned if he would let himself slip any further below Kakkarot.  
The gravity room was a welcome sight, the red lights glared as soon as he made his presence known, the machine already thrumming to life and preparing the gravity. Vegeta resisted the urge to cackle when the heavy force of five hundred times gravity pressed into his shoulders. As he started moving through his kata's the sweat was already beginning to bead at his temple and he promised himself if he finished a thorough day of training that was at least satisfactory, he'd find out how cool the water at the waterfall was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Gohan smiled down at his sleeping wife and kissed her forehead gently as he slipped on his coat. She wouldn't be up for another hour at least, it was only five in the morning after all. He scribbled a quick note and left it on the table, checked in on Panny and shut the door silently behind him.  
He was still disturbed at the news his senses had told him last night. He didn't want to think that they were true by any means, but if they were he sure as hell wanted to be one of the first people to know, Piccolo had been his mentor and second-father his entire life. The air was chilly for early summer, but the cloudless sky and orange sun promised that the heat would soon be unbearable. The waterfall wasn't very far away really. Gohan and Videl had planned their house and set it up midway between his parent's house and Satan City, it left the area he had known so well as a child well within his reach while still keeping them close enough to civilization for Videl to be comfortable. ChiChi had liked the idea as well, after Gohan had finished his schooling and become a teacher, he could do no wrong. Goku was simply glad that his son was happy and successful. If Gohan had lived in a decrepit building and scooped spare change out of the wishing wells to get by, Goku would have been glad for him as long as Gohan enjoyed it.  
Gohan could smell the water before he heard it, the cascade of crystal water looked like cut glass, and there at it's base floating aimlessly in meditation, was Piccolo. Gohan landed on the river bank and looked around at the familiar land he had long abandoned after finding his family. He smiled and sat down on a flat stone near a large redwood and watched his sensei. He knew that Piccolo could sense him and waited to be acknowledged. After several minutes had passed, Piccolo finally raised his head and nodded to the youth before he descended.  
"It's been a long time since you've been here. Is everything alright?" Piccolo's voice remained gruff and low, but his eyes shone with worry. Even though he had seen less and less of Gohan as the boy grew and became a scholar, he was still etched deeply into his heart.  
Gohan shook his head, "Oh there's nothing wrong, I just thought I'd see how you were doing, you know?" Piccolo remained stolid. Gohan fidgeted a little under the indifferent gaze, "I mean, it's been a long time since we've caught up."  
Piccolo nodded and sat under the redwood. "I'm fine, if that's what you mean."  
"Well, that's good. But I meant, more like." Gohan struggled for words, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. Piccolo arched an eye ridge and watched the demi squirm.  
"Spit it out, Gohan."  
Scratching the back of his head, Gohan gave a shaky laugh, Piccolo thought of how much he looked like his father. "It's just that, last night.why were you really over at Bulma's?"  
This time Piccolo could feel a blush bite at his cheeks and he couldn't meet the half ling's eyes. "It's none of your concern."  
Gohan laughed. "You sound like Vegeta." The blush deepened in Piccolo's face and Gohan nodded, more serious. "There's something going on with you and Vegeta isn't there?" Piccolo nodded only once and Gohan grunted. "I knew it!" His voice was angry. Piccolo looked up at him in surprise and curiosity.  
"What's wrong, Gohan?"  
"I figured after he came into the kitchen covered in your blood that something was going on. He's been more violent than ever for quite a while. I didn't think he'd take it out on another Z member!"  
Piccolo snorted, "Calm down." Gohan huffed for another moment before calming entirely. "It's not what you think."  
"Then what happened?"  
"I bit my lip." Piccolo looked at his lap.  
"How did he get blood all over his face if you bit your." Gohan's face burnt bright red.  
Taking a little confidence at the other's embarrassment and trying to cover his own, Piccolo grinned. "Well, I didn't bite it the first time."  
"So Vegeta.and then you.but that would mean." Gohan's mouth hung open. "You're kidding right?"  
Piccolo shook his head. As if to prove his point, Piccolo leaned forward and showed the even cut along the inside. It would have healed over night, but the damned thing was annoying and he kept tonguing it unconsciously during his meditations.  
"Wow, Piccolo, I don't know what to say." Gohan slumped back, still in shock.  
"You don't have to say anything." Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the tree.  
The watch on Gohan's wrist beeped and he checked. Videl and Pan would both be up and he told Videl in the note that he would be back before Pan left for preschool. Gohan stood and scratched his head again. "If you're happy, then I'm happy for you." Piccolo had stood and looked down at the demi with a small smile.  
"Thank you, Gohan."  
Gohan leapt into the sky, waving behind him to the Namek. "Bye, Piccolo! You should come by sometime. Don't be a stranger!"  
Piccolo watched him fly off and shook his head. He was a little paranoid at what the demi might say but it didn't really matter. It was a hard concept to accept and most of the gang wouldn't get it. And truthfully, he didn't care. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: For a Prince's Understan...

As the room slowly cooled itself and the harsh crimson lights dimmed, the evening sky painted the fogged windows of the Gravity Room. Vegeta panted as his second wind slowly came to him and he toweled down as the door shut soundlessly behind him. The pull of a steaming shower sounded great to his wincing muscles, but he already planned on going elsewhere that morning. The more he thought about it, the better the idea of that swim sounded to his body and before he had realized he had gone, he was nearly to the waterfall.  
The clear sky let thousands of points of light dance across the rippling water and Vegeta felt a deep longing for the moon to be restored. Not only because of rut, but because it was so damned beautiful as well. He landed on the balls of his feet near the bank and breath deeply of the mists that rose from the cascading water. The air was more fragrant here than at capsule corps, rich mixtures of earth and nature. Piccolo stepped from behind a tree and watched Vegeta as he closed his eyes against the mist and breathed deeply again.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Vegeta jumped and spun, playfully punching Piccolo in the chest for startling him. He turned back to the water and watched the stars swim.  
"Yes it is. I can see why you like it here." Vegeta pulled the gloves from his hands and the boots from his feet, starting a pile on the bank of the flowing water. Piccolo watched and settled on the familiar stone. The spandex suit soon followed the path of Vegeta's white gear and Piccolo shivered as Vegeta dove head first into the icy water.  
Swimming in slow circles, Vegeta floated a while on his back in the natural silence of the waterfall and night creatures. Piccolo watched him swim, not interrupting the silence or taking advantage of Vegeta's vulnerability for his own pleasure. For some time the only sounds were of the waterfall and the occasional splash of Vegeta's strokes through the tranquil water. Vegeta turned soundlessly and buddied up to the bank, kicking his feet to keep himself settled.  
Piccolo looked down at him, smiling slightly, the corners of his mouth turned up. Vegeta crossed his arms on the bank and leaned into them, soggy spikes turned down. "Aren't you going to join me?" Vegeta smirked, splashing water on Piccolo's feet.  
"No." Piccolo frowned at his wet shoes.  
"Why not, can't swim?"  
Piccolo grunted, "Yes I can, I would just prefer not to freeze my antennae of in the water." Vegeta shrugged and dunked his head, sputtering water as he resurfaced and pushed the hair from his face. "Are you going to stay in there all night?" Vegeta looked around himself.  
"I don't see why not." Piccolo sighed and leaned into the tree behind him. It was quiet for several minutes before Piccolo looked at Vegeta again. The Ouji was leaning on one hand, still nuzzled up to the river embankment. "How long?"  
"How long, what, Vegeta?"  
"These-feelings."  
Piccolo remained still and Vegeta worried a moment that it wasn't the proper time when Piccolo cleared his throat. "A while."  
"That isn't an answer." Vegeta huffed.  
"Kami, Vegeta what do you want me to tell you? That it's been nearly twenty years?" Even in the darkness Vegeta knew the Namek's face had deepened a shade. _Twenty years? That's incredible!_ "Not incredible, I didn't keep it alive, Vegeta. It just kind of-nested."  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "You aren't reading my mind are you Namek?"  
Piccolo scoffed. "No, it was written on your face." Vegeta nodded, pulling himself up the bank again. Piccolo hesitated a moment and Vegeta waited patiently. "I traced it back some time ago.trying to answer that question myself. It started shortly after Goku killed Freeza and you stayed here on Earth, training and scowling at every living thing you saw." Piccolo stopped for a quiet laugh. "I think what it was, was your drive, the tough exterior, the uncaring 'Fuck you' attitude. You reminded me of something I had been once and had lost not long before you came. I think I still miss it sometimes, the desire to blow this planet into dust.but it's become my home and I would give my life to save it. And I suppose I have."  
Vegeta grunted, the cold water starting to prickle his skin with goose flesh.  
"When you married Bulma and Trunks was born I was torn. I was happy for you, I assumed what I had felt was only a useless crush. That it would pass. Except instead of going away it stayed, and when I saw you hold your son I knew I would never tell. You had built a home for yourself. I may not know much of caring or love, but I knew that I had to let you live your life regardless of how I felt." The silence fell on them again. Vegeta tried not to fidget in the water, but the honesty he had asked for he hadn't expected to be so profound. "I was secretly glad when you were divorced, and nearly elated when Bulma started dating Yamcha again. It was like it ensured that you wouldn't rekindle what you once had. I had selfish thoughts, dreaming on 'what if' questions."  
Piccolo sighed and stretched, pulled the turban from his head and mopped at his brow with the back of his hand. A light splash and the sound of wet feet came from the water's edge. Vegeta sat heavily beside him, drawing the edge of the cape tightly around his shoulders and shivered viciously. Piccolo looked down at him in mild surprise. "Is the water cold?"  
Vegeta snorted and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping them too in the heavy cloth. Piccolo tugged the cape from his shoulders and wrapped the small prince in the remainder, rubbing vigorously at Vegeta's arms and back to warm his cold skin. Vegeta growled and pulled away, annoyed at the jostling and nestled himself in the crook of Piccolo's shoulder instead. "I didn't know you cuddled."  
Vegeta hnn'ed then suppressed a grin. "Neither did I."  
Piccolo finger-combed Vegeta's wet locks, content holding his infatuation tight to his side. A low rumble broke his contentment and he looked oddly at the direction of its source and found Vegeta curled slightly and purring. His eyes were closed in gratification, once corner of his mouth curled up.  
Piccolo smiled and curled his arm tighter around Vegeta's shoulders. He hadn't noticed he had drifted toward sleep until a pair of strong arms clamped around his waist and a damp head of hair nestled into his chest. Loosening the Ouji's hands-with a grumpy growl of protest from Vegeta- Piccolo folded the remains of his cape around his smaller form and drew him into the cave behind the waterfall, setting the saiyajin on a mound of pillows. Vegeta rolled over, sighing in his sleep.  
Piccolo shook his head and sat at the cave entrance, now and then checking that Vegeta was comfortable. He'd have to remember to thank Dende about the pillows later. The younger Namek demanded he take some with him last time he was brutally injured so that he didn't sleep on the hard ground. Grudgingly he had and piled them uselessly in the corner for some time until his screaming body demanded more than the harsh ground. He had only used them twice that he could remember. Once on that night years ago until his body had regenerated and then again not so long ago when he was too fatigued to sit and meditate through the night.  
Closing his eyes, Piccolo concentrated on the sound of the roaring falls and soon found himself drifting through his mind. He pulled his legs up into their usual lotus position and rested his chin to his chest, preparing for the night's mediation. 


	12. Chatper Twelve: Sex and Acceptance

Morning light danced along the slick wall and Vegeta grumbled as he rolled over, not remembering where he was. He sat up amongst a mountain of pillows and ran a hand through his hair. He breathed deeply and his eyes widened marginally as he recognized the scent that came from nearly every corner of the cave. Sharp eyes scanned his surroundings and he found the source of the fragrance at the mouth of the cave, arms across his chest and breathing deeply.  
Vegeta stood and stretched, only then realizing he was naked as the cape fell from his body and pooled around his feet. Shocked still for a moment he stooped and ripped a chunk of cloth from its length and wrapped it around his waist like a towel. He walked soundlessly behind the Namek and looked out beyond him through the sheet of water. It was quite the view and rather surreal with the flowing curtain creating abstract movement of the trees.  
He looked down at Piccolo then, watching the refracted light dance across his face in patterns of crystal. He reached out to trace them with his fingers but stopped and grinned evilly. Piccolo hadn't noticed his presence yet, and if he had he hadn't shown it. Vegeta scooted and in one quick movement had the Namek pinned on his back to the ground. Piccolo's eyes flew open and Vegeta felt his body tense and chi surge ready to blast anybody to hell without thought. Vegeta lunged forward, catching his lips and demanded admittance with his tongue.  
Piccolo remained rigid for several moments, his mind cloudy from being disrupted from his meditation. As his mind registered who and what was going on he growled and bit at Vegeta's lips, grinning at his surprise and tangled his fingers through Vegeta's heavy locks. Vegeta's smoky taste sunk into his brain and lit every nerve ending in his body on fire. Piccolo groaned and Vegeta pulled back, a little apprehensive at what that groan meant. But Piccolo snarled and drew him down again, devouring him.  
Vegeta was surprised at the intensity but reveled in the frustration and harshness. It meant there was raw hunger and he knew that the Namek would take what he could give him much easier than Bulma could ever have dreamed of doing. This truly would be a time to remember. Resettling his bulk across Piccolo's expanse of chest, Vegeta nipped at the tip of one pointed ear and Piccolo hissed, long nails digging small crescents in the Ouji's back. Vegeta angled his head, lapping at the base of an antenna.  
Piccolo stiffened underneath him, not even breathing. Vegeta laughed, deep and rough and kissed him again, nibbling down his jaw and biting at the tendons of Piccolo's neck. Shuddering, Piccolo finally breathed in, harsh pants echoed off the cavern walls. Vegeta laughed into his neck, blowing across the moisture that began to gather in the hollows of his neck.  
Not to be outdone, Piccolo grasped the scrap of cape from Vegeta's waist and flung it into a corner. Vegeta shivered at the lack of clothing as mists fell across his back from the waterfall. Piccolo bit his shoulder, enough for k-nines to pierce the topmost flesh and tongued the fresh wounds into an open trickle. Vegeta winced but forgot his pain as a strong hand found its way to his tail scar and lightly graced the top. The muscles in Vegeta's arms spasmed and he collapsed on Piccolo's chest shivering in chill and delight.  
Recovering his use of muscle, Vegeta buried both fists into Piccolo's gi top and ripped it to ribbons, a shower of violet bits raining down. Piccolo's eyes widened but he grinned and sighed as Vegeta traced the lines of his abdomen with his fingers. The tenderness a stark difference to the rough ravaging only moments before left them both in mind numbed shock.  
Vegeta bent and they kissed softly, enjoying each other as much as the feeling. The knot in his belt was loosened but Piccolo never noticed, lost in the whirl of emotion and sensation. When he came to his senses, he didn't remember having stripped -or being stripped-but Vegeta's ministrations swept away the vulnerability he felt. He sucked in breath and held it as Vegeta slowly lowered himself onto his lap. And Kami, for how rough and violent they are in their nature, and the viciousness of the emotions that swam through their veins; their first encounter would stay imprinted in their minds for the years to come. Slow, tender and gratifying.  
  
Vegeta stretched, his mind demanding that he nap curled next to the beautiful creature that had been the cause of such pleasure. The late afternoon sun however told him that time was waning and he had appointments to keep. Flying down to the bank, Vegeta scooped his clothing from the muck and rinsed them in the clear water. Piccolo watched him, floating cross-legged over the water and smiled softly at the grunts of frustration and curses in saiyajai-go. He pulled the soaked garments onto his satiated body, and Piccolo grinned feraly down at him as they clung like a second skin-more so than normal. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and smirked before flaring his chi and drying his clothing in a matter of seconds.  
He flew level to Piccolo and kissed him, tracing his cheekbones with his fingertips. Piccolo closed his eyes and Vegeta snorted. "I'm going to spar with Kakkarot. I'm already late, I can only imagine what that baka is going to think."  
Piccolo remained stolid, eyes closed. Vegeta growled at him and pulled him harshly to his chest, crushing his lips. Piccolo growled back but nipped to his desire until Vegeta smiled, satisfied and took off to Capsule Corps.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Goku ran through his kata again. About the twentieth time if he counted correctly. He was surprised to learn that Vegeta hadn't been home all night but knew that he wouldn't miss a sparring match so he waited patiently for him.  
A spark of chi came steadily closer and Goku grinned, pausing in his kata and waited for Vegeta to land. When he had, Goku caught an odd scent in the breeze and turned his head toward its source. Vegeta stood, waiting for any comment but Goku never showed any signs of nosing. Instead his eyes shone with some new light and he smiled, not the usual Son grin but something with more substance.  
"You're late, Vegeta." That same smile.  
Vegeta hnned. "Something more significant had my attention."  
Goku's smile split and he gaped at him in shock. "Wow, 'Geta. More than training? That's got to be really important."  
Vegeta nodded his head slowly. "It is Kakkarot.it is." Without another word, Vegeta powered up and Goku followed suit, his face taking on the intense look that only graced his features when he fought and they sparred long into the evening until the stars bit holes in the skyline.  
Vegeta and Goku were seated in the kitchen, massive stacks of food and drink covering the small tabletop when Gohan and Videl came in. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as he chewed a mouthful of food. From a far off room came the shrill giggles of two small girls and Vegeta could feel his head begin to ache already.  
"Hi Dad!..um, hi. Vegeta." Gohan smiled at them. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him but continued to eat at his leisure. "We brought over Pan, I hope you don't mind but Bulma invited us to the new Opera that's opening. She said she heard the new guy was singing and told us we needed to see him." Vegeta began to cough, a chunk of food lodged as he tried to swallow in his surprise.  
"Geez, Vegeta are you okay?" Goku looked at him as he thumped him on the back. Vegeta slapped his arm away.  
"You're going to see an opera with that new tenor?" Vegeta's face drained of color.  
Gohan scratched the back of his head, mimicking his father. "Well that's what Bulma heard."  
The doorbell sounded and Vegeta felt the familiar chi. He dropped his fork and walked calmly from the other's view before bounding to the door and throwing it open. Piccolo stood for a moment in shock then smiled down at Vegeta before brushing past him into the entryway.  
Gohan walked into the living room and noticed his mentor coming through the doorway. "Hey Piccolo." He smiled wide and Piccolo nodded to him. Vegeta came around from behind Piccolo and Gohan saw him tense up a moment before glaring down at the Prince who looked like he was trying not to laugh. Gohan covered his eyes with a hand, he had not just seen what he thought he had seen.  
Goku came from the kitchen and flashed his Son grin. "Hi Piccolo!" He looked from Vegeta to Piccolo and back again several times and the three men already in the living room noticed the slight change in his smile and the glint in his eyes.  
Vegeta snorted and turned to Piccolo as Goku began to play with Pan. "I need to talk to you about something." He motioned to the kitchen and Piccolo followed, ignoring the puzzled look on Gohan's face.  
"What is it, Vegeta?" Piccolo stood in the doorway, his broad shoulders filling better than half of the entry. Vegeta turned to him quickly, a deep frown creasing his brow.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Vegeta's voice was calm.  
"Tell you what?" Piccolo looked at him, truly confused.  
"That you were singing again you fool!" Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Piccolo stepped farther into the kitchen and looked down at him. The confusion on his face beginning to irritate Vegeta. "The woman said that 'the new tenor' is singing in tonight's Opera. So? Are you?"  
Piccolo laughed lightly and shook his head. "No, I'm not."  
"No?"  
Piccolo shook his head again and bent down, pulling Vegeta to his chest and kissed his ear. "If I do sing again, it won't be for a group of humans." Vegeta sighed and rested his forehead on Piccolo's chest.  
"You'd better."  
Piccolo laughed again and a clearing throat from the entry made them turn. Gohan stood in the doorway his cheeks tinted pink. "We're leaving now."  
Vegeta scowled. "So go." Piccolo nudged him with his elbow and pushed him toward the door with his palm in the middle of Vegeta's back. Vegeta stepped toward the door and shivered harshly, his face flushing. Gohan turned and walked to the living room. _ I didn't see that either._  
As the trio returned, Goku had both girls on his shoulders and they were giggling like mad. "Come on cubs, you're going to stay with me for a while." The girls giggled more and hugged his head.  
Bulma stopped fixing Yamcha's tie and looked oddly at him. "But I thought Vegeta was going to watch the girls again tonight."  
Goku shrugged and the girls bounced on his shoulder, squealing in delight. "That's okay, he took them last time. It's my turn." Videl took her husbands arm and pulled him to the door. Bulma and Yamcha behind them telling Bra to behave for uncle Goku. "What's wrong Gohan?" Videl looked up at him, concern in her blue eyes. Gohan shook his head, "Oh.nothing." He turned around to kiss Panny goodnight and saw Vegeta standing in the doorway with a look of surprise and caution on his face, Piccolo standing behind him looking down at his pointy head with a feral grin on his face. Gohan turned around again, eyes about to pop from his head. "Geez, Gohan are you sure you're okay?" Videl felt his forehead for a temperature and he nodded. As the two couples pulled away, Goku turned around on the doorstep and smiled at Vegeta and Piccolo. "Have fun you two and don't go doing anything I wouldn't do." Vegeta snorted but turned to Piccolo and winked. As the door swung shut, Goku could see Vegeta leap and tackle Piccolo at the waist. A thump and crash rang from the rooms inside and Goku smiled to himself. Bra tapped his head and he looked up at her, her large azure eyes wide. "Unca Goku, what's Daddy doing?" Goku swallowed and laughed for a moment, "Uh, he's wrestling with Piccolo, sweetheart." Bra pouted. "I wanna wrestle with Daddy." She crossed her arms over her chest. Goku's face flushed, "Um, maybe some other time, okay? Let's go to my house and you two can play with Icarus while I make some popcorn. How's that?" The girls giggled and hugged his head again and Goku let out a long 'whew' as he stepped from the sidewalk bound for his house in the forest while behind him he could just barely hear the sound of a deep laugh and growl.  
  
------------  
  
A/n: Well folks that's it. Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially the ones that bothered to review each chapter. You people make me happy to keep writing, especially since I was going to quit this story several times, the encouragement fed me enough to finish.  
  
Additional: Personally I like the idea of Goku having brains just not caring to share with everyone. So in case you missed it, he knew about them as soon as Vegeta landed smelling all of Namek. ^-^  
  
I have a new Piccolo story in the works (about 18 pages worth) and is action-y and will make most of the female population love with him (how could you not...mmmm mmmm mmmm) all the more for being chivalrous. No it isn't exactly romance. Until later when I will most likely twist and warp people's minds with odd story plot and/or gore.later days. 


End file.
